Chloe's Torchwood Adventure
by sazzy1234
Summary: [TORCHWOOD] Sequel to The Doctor's Daughter. When Chloe finds herself alone in the Universe, a certain adopted Uncle isn't going to let it stay that way for long. Follow the mischievous Time Lady in her adventures at Torchwood.
1. Stray

Stray

**AN: This is the sequel to the Doctor's Daughter. This story was written a few months ago and is up on the Chloe, universe website. Don't worry, I'm still writing DD stuff.  
UnBETA'd  
**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe heard an explosion, she saw darkness and her body collapsed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Chloe," the Doctor screamed. Black ask made his long hair seem darker. His face had large smudges on it. "Chloe!" he screamed again, searching for the little time lady.

"Chloe," Rose shouted behind, coughing as she scrambled over the remains of the building.

The Doctor fell to his knees sobbing, placing his face in his hands.

Rose came up behind placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, we have to keep looking," she said, placing an arm under his and helping him to stand.

The Doctor paced forward and then saw the form of a small child curled in a ball on the floor. His mouth dropped open his, and his hearts filling with fear.

"CHLOE!" he screamed, running forward. He jumped over a pile of rocks and dropped to his knees. He brushed the ash from his daughter face and rolled her onto her back, supporting her with his arms. He moved his ear to her mouth, listening for a breath. Nothing. He became frantic and pressed two fingers to her neck. A faint pulse. He breathed into her mouth, and then listened again.

"Don't leave me Chloe," he said and then breathed into her again. A small breath made him smile briefly. He watched as she arched back and he body glowed.

"NO!" he shouted. "She's to young." the glowing stopped and Chloe's body shook before she fell still again.

The Doctor lifted her unconscious form in his arms and stepped over the remains of the buildings. Rose stood in shock.

"She's alive…barely." his pace was quick as he headed back to where the TARDIS had been. He used his elbow to shove open the door and up the ramp. Rose followed.

"Will she be ok?"

"She needs medical attention. And I can't give that Rose," his sad eyes looked into Rose's as he placed Chloe gently on the pilot chair.

"Her bodies trying to regenerate, like I did. But...she's too young it won't work!" He thumped down a lever and then another.

"There's one place I know, it's a long shot but…" he looked over to the still body. "…I have to try."

The whirring stopped and the Doctor slowly lifted Chloe's body up. He placed a gentle kiss on her head as he walked out the door.

White halls lay ahead, a few people dressed completely in white where walking around with white clipboards.

The Doctor walked forwards s if on a mission. Rose had to run slightly to keep up with him. His face was straight, set on exactly what to do. Once again he used the side of his arms to open the double swinging doors. Rose found herself in what seemed a busy waiting room of a hospital. Although the placed was packed with all sort of strange creatures. A pink alien walked around holding it's arms. While another creature seemed to have snakes growing out of it's fingers.

The Doctor seemed totally unfazed by the creatures and strolled up to the desk.

"I need…" the Doctor began, but was interrupted but the pink creature.

"Join the queue," he said. The Doctor ignored him and faced the receptionist.

"I need…"

"Not cuts, join the queue."

The Doctor turned to face the pink man. The Doctor's eyes grew with anger.

"Look! This girl is dying. And if you don't shut up about the STUPID QUE, I will personally blame you if she dies."

The receptionist looked at the girl in the Doctors arms. She picked up some sort of phone, which looked more like a spiky book and spoke into it.

"Doctor Garderloi, to the waiting room immediately. Emergency!"

Rose turned to see a man with dark hair, tall with what looked a bit like a stethoscope round his neck, walk in. 3 other men in white followed, one pushing a bed. Which was really floating.

"Where's the emergency?" Garderloi asked. The receptionist nodded to the Doctor.

Garderloi looked at the Doctor.

"Place her on the stretcher," he said. The Doctor obliged and gently placed her down.

"Room 4, move it." he said turning and going down the hallway. The stretched floating behind him.

The Doctor and Rose went to follow.

"I'm sorry, you can't go down there."

"I'm her Father!" the Doctor shouted.

"I need you to fill out one of these," the receptionist said calmly, handing the doctor an electronic register form.

"It will help, please take a seat."

The Doctor sighed, he so wanted to be with her. But he took a seat and began to write the information down.

"Name, Chloe," he mumbled to himself as he filled out the form.

"Species, timmme lord," he said taking longer over writing the m.

Rose took a seat next to him, the Doctor scribbled frantically at the chart. Once he finished he handed it to the receptionist.

"Thank you," she smiled. Placing in a docking station. "Wait here until we get some news."

The Doctor sat down, leaning forward he clamped his hands together. Tapping his feet nervously.

"She'll be fine," Rose said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Doctor sat getting agitated, he stood up with no warning to Rose and walked over to the receptionist.

"I want to see her now," he said gritting his teeth to hold back his anger.

"You can't, she's still being treated."

"If you don't let me through…"

"…it's alright," Garderloi said, stepping through the doors. Sweet pored down his face.

"Follow me," he said. The Doctor followed. Garderloi reached a door and opened it. 1 seat was positioned behind of a table and 2 in front of it. Garderloi took the single seat and indicated for the Doctor and Rose to sit down. The Doctor didn't like this.

"What's going on?" he asked, not sitting down.

"I think you better…"

"Tell me, where is Chloe?"

"Chloe…" Garderloi looked down at the table.

"No," the Doctor said almost whispering. "NO!"

"…she died twenty minutes ago."

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" the Doctor leaned over the table grabbing Garderloi's collar.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do."

The Doctor slowly released the man.

He starred at the ground for a minute. He could hear Rose crying in the background.

"I want to see her," he said quietly.

Garderloi nodded, and walked out the door. He moved to room 5, only opening the door and standing to the side.

The Doctor approached the table where his daughter lied. He leant down stroking her blonde hair. Rose screamed in the background. The Doctor gently kissed Chloe on the head.

He gently kissed her on the head.

The Doctor turned round and stepped out the room saying nothing. Rose followed.

The Doctor left the hospital without another word.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

30 minutes earlier.

Chloe lay unconscious in room 5.

"The details are through," one of the staff said. Garderloi. He looked to the screen.

"This can't be right," he said. "Time lord, but they all."

He turned around, talking the stethoscope from around his neck. He clicked on a setting then pressed it against Chloe's chest.

"One," he moved it "Two! Two heart beats, but that's impossible."

He span around.

"Give her two degards of loonuk, I'll be right back."

Garderloi sprinted off down the hallway. He knocked on a door, but didn't wait for an answer he walked straight time.

"Ever heard of knock Garderloi," said an older man.

"Sorry sir, it's just. You'll never believe it. I have a time lord, we'll lady in room 5. A living one."

The older man stood in amazement. "Your right, I don't believe you."

Garderloi smiled and walked out the room, the older man followed. They reached room 5. Garderloi did the same test, but allowed the older man to listen.

"This is amazing, where did she come from?"

"I dunno, some man came in."

"This is a medical breakthrough, we can't allow her to go."

"What?! I have a man waiting in that room, and I don't think he's just going to go away!"

"Take a copy of her cells, make a genetic clone."

"But they never work, they always come out dead!"

"Exactly!" the older man said.

"He'll think she's dead, and we'll have ourselves a time lord."

"But what will she think?"

"It says here," the older man turned to his notes, "that they where involved in an explosions, we do the exact same thing. Tell her, he's dead. Died in the explosion."

"I...don't think."

"I don't pay you to think, can you save her?"

"Yes, she'll probably be awake in an hour or so."

"We'll then hurry up, move her to the sealed quarters in the back."

The young man nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe blinked. She moved her arms to cover the bright lights. She sat up, noticing a few people moving around her.

"What?!" she said, trying to focus her eyes.

"She's awake," someone said. Then someone approached her. She sat back allowing her eyes to adjust.

"Who are you? Where's my dad?"

"You are a miracle," the man said. Smiling at her. Chloe frowned.

"Where's my father?" she repeated.

"I'm doctor Garderloi and I'm so sorry to say, but your father was killed."

"What?!" Chloe said. Sitting up more.

"Him and the other girl, we found them dead, after the explosion."

"No!" Chloe said.

"No, your lying," she jumped up running for the door, when it didn't open she thumped it.

"DAD!" she screamed. Garderloi walked over.

"Calm down, you'll harm yourself. Calm down!"

Chloe thumped the door as tears began to poor down her face.

"If you don't calm down I'll be forced to sedate you." Chloe placed her head on the door, she turned round and leant against it as she sobbed. She allowed herself to slip to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, but don't you see. You're a miracle."

"Daddy!" she cried.

"You are going to help medical science."

Chloe looked up, her eyes angry, she stood up whipping the tears.

"I am not a lab' rat." She stood up, looking at Garderloi.

"I didn't mean it like that," he replied. "I let you get some rest now, we'll be wanting to take a few blood samples and do a few tests later." he went to leave

"I won't let you. I want to leave!"

"You can't," he said closing the door behind him. Chloe lunged for the door. She thumped her fists against the door.

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed. A small hatch above Chloe's head opened on the door.

"calm down, or I will have you sedated. Now get some rests."

Chloe gave the door one last kick. She quickly regretted it and grabbed her toe, falling to the floor. Only now did she notice how white everything was. She saw she herself was wearing white.

She sat leaning against the door as teats began to fall. He couldn't be…could he? She sobbed into her hands. She had seen him right before the explosion. And suddenly she felt alone. She couldn't feel the Doctor in her head. He was gone, and she was…alone.

She curled into a small ball, "daddy!" she cried. Rose was gone too. She'd lost her whole world.

Time passed, she didn't know how long, but Garderloi men walked in followed by Garderloi himself.

He crouched down to wear Chloe was, stroking her hair. Chloe didn't even react. She was just in her thoughts.

"Poor thing," he said. "Take the samples, then let her rest." the men nodded. They sat her up and then stretched her arm out. Chloe didn't react. They took the blood samples, then lifted her onto her bed.

And as quickly as that Chloe turned. She jumped up kicking one of the men flying. Her fists up, she ducked as one of the men approached. Using the man's weight against him, she threw him to the door. Garderloi approached, watching her carefully. They circled each other, suddenly two more men had come running to the door. Chloe did a jumping kick and Garderloi who stepped back avoiding it.

'Where did they come from?' Chloe thought as the two guards approached. Then she was falling to the ground. She'd lost. One of the guards she had knocked had grabbed her ankle and another guard and tackled her to the floor.

"Nice try, but we're watching," said another older man from the door. He pointed to something in the corner. Chloe gritted her teeth as she was lifted up, placed back on her bed. She felt a cold pick on her arm, and then cold sensation running up her arm.

The guards left.

Chloe laid there, not moving. Her body unable to move. The sedative taking effect. But the tears still fell. She fell asleep. She never normally slept, but the sedative forced her too.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She awoke when the door opened and a tray was thrown in. some sort of food. She rolled over ignoring it.

And she just laid there, day after day. Not eating, not sleeping. Just said there. The scientist came and went. Studying her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

6 days, said Garderloi. 6 days and she hasn't said or done anything.

"What's the matter with her?" asked the older man.

"She's just sad, lonely!" Garderloi sat back in her chair.

"We have a time lord in a cell and you don't know what to do?!"

"what am I suppose to do?"

In the corner of the room stood a tall dark man, his ears listening. One word made his ears prick up. He only knew of 2 time lords. We'll one and a little lady. But it couldn't be? Could it?

The man wore all white like the other workers, he was cleaning the room. No one noticed as he studied the monitors in the corner of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe blinked as the door opened. Her back was turned to the door. Tears still rolling down her stained cheeks, she didn't move an inch She heard a tray being placed on the floor. At least it wasn't thrown today. Then the door was closed. She thought she was alone, but then she heard footsteps. Maybe it was Garderloi.

"What's a beautiful little time lady doing in a place like this?" said a very familiar American accent. Chloe turned over almost in shock, staring with bloodshot eyes. Her mouth slightly open.

Jack stood smiling hands resting on his hips.

"Jack," she said. Was she dreaming? She didn't care anymore. She moved so quickly towards him. His arms open to welcome her. He picked her up into a hug as she leant against his shoulder sobbing.

"Hey, shh, it's alright." Jack moved over to the bed.

He moved to lie on his back, hugging Chloe tightly. Chloe placed her head on his chest. He gentle stroked her hair, kissing her head. Something was very wrong.

He made soothing circles on her back with his hands, just allowing her to settle. He didn't want to be firing questions at her in this state. He listened carefully as the hitches in her breathing subsided.

"I..I thought you where dead," she said. Looking up at him. Jack smiled at the tiny time lady. He pushed her blonde fringe to the side to get a glimpse of her brown eyes.

"Your not getting ride of me that easily," he said.

Chloe placed her head back on his chest. Jacks smile turned to a look of concern.

"Where's…"

"He's dead Jack, he's dead, gone." she began to cry hard again. Jack's heart skipped a beat. He gulped as he rubbed her back again, starring at the wall.

"I'm alone."

"No, no you will never be alone. 'Cos you got me." he said sternly. "And I love you, you know that? I love you and I will take care of you."

Chloe looked up at him.

"I will love you to the ends of the universe. You showed me how to care again Chloe." he wiped a tear from her face. Chloe once again leant her head back.

"Rest little one," he said stroking her hair. Chloe closed her eyes. Jack hummed quietly, soothing her to sleep.

He watched as her eyes shut, rest was a healer. She needed to sleep, it was time for her heart to mend.

He realised he'd been there a while and slowly moved, he picked Chloe up and stood up. He placed her on her bed. He crouched to look at her. He grinned at her as a small smile appeared on her face. He placed another gentle kiss on her head, before pulling up a blanket to keep her walk.

He stepped out the room, he needed a plan fast.

Chloe awoke sharply. She looked around. There was no-one there. It must have been a dream.

"No!" she screamed, standing up. "No," she ran to the door thumping it. She banged hard.

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!" the door opened and before Chloe could see who it was, someone was holding her. But she wasn't being restrained, she was being hugged. Strong arms wrapped around her body.

"Chloe, it's me. Calm down, it's Jack."

"I thought it was a dream," she said.

"It's ok." Chloe stepped back. She looked up at Jack.

"I can't stay here any longer. I hate it. I'm a guinea pig."

"I have a plan, but you have to wait one more day, one more day." he kneeled on one knee to get at eye level with her. Chloe starred into his blue eyes. Jack was smiling. He was always smiling. She loved his smile. Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"That's much better," he said. "You have a beautiful little smile," he said. "You shouldn't waste it." he stood again.

"Tomorrow, I'll come pass with a large laundry basket. I'll open the door. You jump straight inside ok, and be quiet don't say anything. One more day Chloe and then we're out of here. I promise."

"Don't leave me," she quickly said as he turn to leave.

"Chloe, I can't stay. If they find me out… we're stuck. One night remember"

Chloe nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe was hugging her legs in the dark room. She heard the door open. She turned over. She could see the outline of Jack against the bright hallway lights. Chloe jumped up. Jack smiled at her grabbing her hand. He reached under her arms and lifted her into the Landry basket. He quickly covered her with a few blankets. Moving forward he headed for the nearest exit. Her breathing seemed so loud as she was pushed along. She laid down trying to stay as still as possible.

It stopped and Chloe held her breath.

"Hey George," Jack said. Chloe couldn't make out much just a bit of an outline of two men.

"Hey, go through," he said. A clicking noise was heard and the doors opened. Jack walked out. Chloe wondered if to say anything but another man walked passed.

A few minutes later she stopped again and the sheet was removed. Chloe was relived to see Jack's smiling face. Once again he lifted her out of the basket.

"What now?" she asked.

"We head to the outskirts of the city. I'll explain the rest later," he quickly pushed the laundry basket into a cupboard and shut the door. Chloe starred around, scared someone would find them. She felt a hand take hers, causing her to look up. Jack smiled again.

"I promised to get you out of here didn't I."

They where in the open, and not dressed very well. Both in all white they stuck out a bit. But Jack didn't seem to care. He was moving quite quickly, but every few minutes he'd glance at Chloe to make sure she was ok.

They reached an alleyway, a man starred at them. Something was definitely up.

"Jack…"

"I know, just keep moving." Chloe looked up at him. His face was now rather concerned. His eyes narrowed and eyebrows low.

"That's them," one man said. Jack pulled Chloe into a run. He gave a brief look back.

"Keep moving Chloe," he said. Chloe couldn't go back so she ran. But then she was falling, tumbling. She felt Jack's hand slip from hers. People where crowding around her. She screamed, and then something grabbed her, lifting her into strong arms. She began to protest but she saw Jack's face. He shoved the crowd out of the way, people obviously to scared to stop them. He began to run fast, not even stopping to put Chloe down.

Reaching the outskirts of the city a dense forest lay ahead. Jack put Chloe down, panting slightly. They weren't being followed any longer.

"We have to hurry, they'll be on our tail soon." he nudged her into the tree line. He dodged this way and that way, but all the time keeping hold of her hand. He stopped for a moment, before turning left. After a while Chloe wondered if they where lost, but all of a sudden he stopped abruptly He pushed a few branches away to reveal a dark swirling hole.

"That can't be," she said. Jack lifted some sort of device and the hole began to swirl frantically.

"Chloe we gotta go."

"But," she looked back.

"Chloe, he's gone. You can't stay here, you know what will happen to you." Chloe nodded. Jack pulled her into his arms. Chloe felt him tap something on his arms and then he lifted her up and stepped forward.

Chloe didn't know if she was alive or dead. Pressure in her hears made her want to scream. A loud screeching noise pierce her ear drums. She felt as though her feet where touching her nose and her eye was now down by her elbow. All of a sudden the pressure and the noise stopped. Jack was still holding her.

He released her slowly, another man with dark hair came in the room. Wearing a dark suit.

"I found them Ianto," he said, picking Chloe up in his arms and hugging her.

"We'll done sir, but there's only one of them," the Ianto person said in a strong welsh accent.

Jack looked down at Chloe, his eyes so sad. Chloe hugged him again.


	2. Welcome to Torchwood

Ianto looked down at Jack's hands. He took the object Jack was holding.

"Suzie said it wouldn't last more than 2 trips."

The object Chloe had seen Jack use to get the back was now falling to pieces. Shards of it fell to the floor.

"Ianto, meet Chloe, Chloe, Ianto." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Chloe," Ianto said smiling. Chloe smiled back.

"You too."

"Questions?" Jack said looking at Chloe.

"Where…"

"Cardiff, 2006. This is Torchwood, an underground secret operation, headed by yours truly."

Chloe looked around. Her head was spinning, her hearts beating faster and faster. The last thing she remembered was Jack looking at her with a worried face and him moving towards her and grabbing her. Then everything went black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe blinked up at the bright lights.

"She passed out, probably an effect of rift," a loud London accent said.

"But she'll be ok?" Jack said.

"I would advise a full exam.."

"No!" Jack said. He knew Owen wasn't ready for her secret.

Chloe up.

"There you go, fine, I'd lie down for a bit though" the youngish man said placing a hand on her shoulder. Chloe blinked at him.

"Chloe lie down," Jack said in a slightly more authority in his voice. Chloe leant back with a sigh.  
She looked up at the two faces starring down at her. One either side.

"So your another one of these Torchwood people then?" Chloe asked.

"Yep, Doctor Owen Harper. Nice to meet ya." Chloe smiled.

"So what happened?"

"You passed out," jack said.

"Fun, you know two weeks ago I rarely have anything wrong with me. And suddenly I seem to be suffering from everything going. He always said…" She stopped. She began to think of the Doctor and Rose again.

"Who said?" Owen asked.

"Shut up Owen," Jack said.

"Can I get up now, I'm fine."

Jack looked to Owen, he nodded.

Chloe sat up.

"You wanna get some air?" Jack asked. Chloe nodded.

"First I think we better get you some clothes." Chloe looked down, she was still wearing the white clothing she had had at the hospital place. A patch of mud covered her side where she had fallen over.

"I am not going shopping," Owen said.

"Don't worry, I'll take her."

"Maybe you could buy yourself some new clothes while your there," Owen said leaving the room.  
"What do you…" but Owen had gone. Chloe giggled. Jack smiled back.

"First, lets see if we can find you something to wear for now," he wiggled his finger indicating she should follow.

Chloe stood up and went up the steps.

"This is the pain part of the Hub," jack spoke. Chloe looked the water fountain descended deep into the room.

"That's Suzie, she's my second," he waved to Suzie who was working on something. She waved back.

"And this is Toshiko," Jack drew neared to another woman.

"Hi," Tosh said.

"Hi," Chloe replied. Chloe spotted Ianto on the upper level, he smiled and waved, Chloe did the same. Ianto had a very gentle feeling to him. He was very gentley natured, quiet, but smiley. She watched as he with his duties.

"Right," Jack said, just haven had a conversation with Tosh. "Follow me."

Chloe followed again. He moved into a smaller room.  
"Take these," he said grabbing something from inside a cupboard, and this, and these.

He handed her a pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt.

"Don't think the shoes will fit you," he said.

"We'll have to make do with the white ones," he said pointing to her feet. She was still wearing the white pumps.

Jack opened a door into another small room.

"Get changed," he said. Chloe smiled walked in and began to change. It didn't take long and soon Chloe appeared from inside the room. Jack laughed at the sight. The Jeans where far to long for her and the top. Chloe frowned.

"Come here," he said. Chloe moved forward. Jack knelt down and began to roll up the ends of the trousers. He stood up again and rolled Chloe's sleeves back.

"It'll do, come one." Chloe followed again. Jack headed over to a desk, Chloe presumed it was his. He grabbed an Jack from the back of his chair. Chloe could have sworn it was the same one he had worn when they where in the blitz. Jack walked back to Chloe, linking his arm under hers. He then guided her to a slab on the floor.

"Read?" Chloe frowned. They where stood din the middle of the room. What was she suppose to be ready for. She nodded nonetheless. Jack lifted his right arm, he moved his left arm slightly, which was hooked under Chloe's arm and clicked his wrist device. The ground beneath her shuddered, or at least the slab did. They began to rise into the air.

Jack turned his head to Chloe, with a slight smile on his face, he wiggled his eyebrows. Chloe grinned.  
The hole in the roof opened and they moved upwards, until they where outside.

"I remember this…" she said seeing the familiar place. The Welsh Opera house towering above her. She let go of Jack for a moment, running to a single spot. She leant down touching the ground.

Jack slowly approached his hands in his coat pockets. Chloe stood.

"It's alright to remember Chloe," he said in a soft voice. Chloe looked to him.

"Dad said that once." Jack put a smile on. "I can't believe he's…" Chloe stopped. It was too hard to say it.

Jack moved forward. He wrapped his arms around her. His coat was warm and for a moment, Chloe felt safe again. Like she had felt when she was in her father arms. She felt loved in such a large universe. Maybe she did have a future. And although it hurt, maybe she could learn to live again.

Looking down at her, he saw two deep brown eyes. He saw how much she hurt, and he hated that. He cared so much about her. He was like an uncle to her. He would care for her like she was his own daughter. And with his characteristic smile he spoke calmly and collectively.

"Chloe, I will always be here for you. Your not going to loose me. But promise I never want you to forget your father. Whenever you want to talk about something. Whenever you want to shout or scream your heart out. Even if you just want someone to just sit with you, in silence. I will be there. And I know it's going to take time, but the pain will dull. And one day that dull pain will turn into something so beautiful. And when that day comes, I will be there. And I promise you." Chloe looked up at Jack. He was so different from that person she had met on that dark night, in the London bombings. He had gone from being a con-artist to a loving caring person.  
He moved his hand to her head, stroking her long golden locks. He placed his chin on her head. And they stood in silence.

"Let's go shopping, hey?" Chloe nodded.

Jack and Chloe stepped back. Jack taking Chloe's arm again.

"Brr, it's cold," he said putting on a false shake.

"S'not that bad," she replied as they headed towards the city centre.

It was a fair walk down a long road, but the two chatted the whole way. They reached the train station, heading under a bridge they reached the shops.

"So, you need a style," he said.

Chloe frowned.

"You know a style, punk Goth, skater, surfer, trendier."

Chloe had stopped listen, watching some kids riding mountain bikes. Jack looked at Chloe.

"Skater surfer, perfect."

Chloe turned, "What?"

"Come on," he said laughing slightly.

Jack walked up to a shop, it was quite bright. Chloe liked it.  
Jack walked over to the railings.

"What do you like?"

Chloe looked at him.

"You gotta wear it; I'm not going to choose it for you. We can try somewhere else if you want."  
Chloe shook her head, she liked the place. She looked over to the person at the counter. It seemed jeans and a t-shirt where a norm, a long sleeve t-shirt to keep warm. And a hoodie jacket thing.

She walked forward running her hand over the line of clothes. Stopping at a top she picked it up.

"Nice choice," jack picked one up and placed it against her. "Seems like your size."

He looked at Chloe; she seemed a bit unsure of what to choose.

"Never had to do this before?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Never had fashion as such."

"Me neither, anyway, let's try this," he picked up a jacket. It was pinkish. He placed them in her hands, and then grabbed some jeans, he then grabbed some trainers.

"Go in there and try them on," Jack said pointing to the changing rooms. Chloe did as she was told.

She began to change the trousers when she heard Jack's voice, speaking to someone.

"Hey."

"Hi," said a female voice, shy but almost giggling.

Chloe rolled her eyes; he was still flirtatious as ever.

She came out in the knew clothes.

"Woo, look at you," Jack said smiling and clapping his hands together.

Chloe looked down at herself.

"Turn around," Jack said pointing behind her. Chloe turned and saw her reflection. She smiled. Jack came up behind.

"Very nice," he said. "But one outfit won't last long, lets got wild."  
Chloe grinned.

"Get change and we'll get some stuff in the same sizes," Jack said already searching the shelves.

12 bags and a hefty bill later, they came out the shop.

Chloe looked at Jack, telling her was enjoying his shopping.

"Let's get a coffee," he said. They headed for the Capitol shopping centre. They went to a nice little place call Madison's. Jack had a coffee and ordered a milk shake for Chloe. Just shrugged. She sat there swirling the brown liquid around the glass with her straw.

"Try it," jack said taking a sip of his coffee.

Chloe frowned, and then placed her mouth to the straw.

"Not bad," she said. Jack grinned. Chloe wasn't use to all this eating lark. It was strange to her. But maybe she could get use to it.

Jack placed his hug down, still holding it by the handle. His left arm leant on the table.

"What happened Chloe?"

Chloe snapped her head up. She knew what he was talking about.

"If you don't want to…" Jack began.

"No, just not now. Later." Jack nodded.

They finished up their drinks and grabbed their bags.

They began heading back and passed the bikers again. Chloe looked up again.

"What is that?"

"Oh, cycling. Strange human sport. There's different types, mountain, on-road."

She watched as one wheelie.

Chloe began to walk again, but Jack had an idea.  
They reached the hub going through a different door then they had arrived. Ianto was sitting at a desk.

"Ah, your back. We've been having some strange sighting a file miles from here. Suzie took Tosh to check it out."

Jack nodded.

"Have a nice time?" Ianto said directing the question at Chloe.

"Yeah," she said. Ianto pressed something and another door swung open. Jack walked towards the door.

"See ya later Ianto," Chloe said.

"See you in a bit. Oh Chloe do you like Chinese?"

Chloe looked to Jack.

"She loves it," he said. Then he began walking again. Chloe smiled at Ianto and then followed Jack.

"You're going to need a room," Jack said. "I find it easier to stay here. I think you'll prefer it too."

Chloe nodded, she wasn't to keen on being in the open all time. The hub felt different as if she could be herself.

Jack opened a door to a small room with a bed.

"This ok?"

"Perfect," Chloe said walking in.

"I'll buy you a wardrobe some time. Just keep it in the bags at the moment. Put your dirty stuff in that basket, ok?"

Chloe nodded.

"Ok, get changed," jack said leaving. Chloe quickly changed and then headed out. She was wearing some jeans, turned dup slightly at the end. And a t-shirt that looked like a pain white long sleeve with a blue on onto. She put her trainers on and a belt and her knew watch. She spent a while ordering some of the stuff.

She eventually came out of her room. She was greeted by a voice "Pretty cool." Chloe saw Owen, swilling round on his chair, a pen in his hand. Chloe smiled. She wondered over, placing her hands in the pockets. They where very useful pockets.

"Where's Jack?" Chloe asked.

"Just popped out he'll be back in a minute. Take a seat," Owen gestured to a computer chair next to him. Chloe gingerly took it.

She looked at the screen he was working on.

"isn't that a D09 hydo powered ship," she said. Owen looked at Chloe in shock. His mouth hanging open slightly.

"I, I, yeah it is. How did you know that?"

Chloe didn't answer she looked at the screen.

"It was spotted a few weeks ago, stupid thing had got lost."

"But harsh Owen," Ianto said placing down a mug of coffee.

"They are stupid," Owen retorted, picking up the mug.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink Chloe?" Ianto asked. Chloe shook her head. She felt her ears burning, she found this happened when she felt apprehensive. She wasn't very at ease at the moment. Just then Jack came back in.

"Hey gorgeous," he spoke. Jack smiled at Chloe's little face light up when she saw him. She saw how vulnerable she looked. So small.

"Thanks," Owen spoke.

"I was speaking to Chloe," Jack grinned taking his jacket off and slinging it on the back of a chair. He walked over to where the 3 where.

Chloe was shocked a bit when he lifted her up. He sat in the seat with her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. He knew she needed some comfort at the moment.

"Not sure if I should be jealous," Ianto said heading off back to his desk.

"Tosh and Suzie not back yet?" Jack asked.

"Nah, shouldn't think they'll be back for a while. Sounds like a big clean up."

Jack nodded.

"Just finishing the D09 ship report." Owen clicked something and the file closed.

"Chinese," Ianto said, coming back in the room.

"Great," Jack said. Chloe stood up, and followed Jack to the table. Owen was behind.

"Save the girls some Ianto," Jack said with a prawn cracker in his mouth.

"Already done that, it's in the fridge."

Jack pulled out a chair for Chloe, who sat down. He then moved to sit next to her. He took a plate dishing bits of each dish.

"Try it," he said, placing a fork on the plate. Chloe watched as the 3 began to tuck into the food. She leant down giving it a sniff.

"I can order something else if you want Chloe," Ianto said.

"No it's fine, I'm just not that hungry."

"You should really eat something. Don't want you fainting again," Owen spoke, sipping his beer.

Chloe looked to Jack. His face was calm, she knew he didn't mind what she did.

'When in Rome,' she thought and took a bite.

It was…interesting, not bad really. So ate the whole lot, mainly because she didn't want anyone on her back.  
The phone rang and Ianto jumped up.

"So Chloe, you into space ships," Owen asked. Jack looked up at him.

"She was recognised the D09 hydro ship. Not sure every…how old are you by the way?"

Chloe was about to speak when Jack said.

"13." Chloe turned frowning. She was no where near 13. For a time lady that was toddling age.

"…well I'm sure most 13 year olds wouldn't even know that was a spaceship. Let alone it's type."

"Owen, we work in an underground base. We research aliens, strange happenings. And you find Chloe's knowledge strange."  
Owen shrugged.

"She learnt from the best," Jack said. Chloe saw Owen presumed that was Jack. But Jack and Chloe shared a look. Jack gave a small smile, Chloe reflecting him.

"The girls have gone out for dinner, so much for Chinese," Ianto said, finishing his own.

"I'll take some home if they don't want it," Owen said. "I better get going," he said looking at his watch.

"Me too," Ianto said.

"Uncle Jack here has a few things to do before we go Chloe," Jack said. She hadn't heard him say 'Uncle Jack' in so long. Chloe would use it sometimes, but it was easier to say Jack.

"I though you two where related," Owen said grabbing his jacket.

Jack smiled at Chloe. The future held so much for the pair. The story continues soon...in "Remember."


	3. Remember

"Sometimes it's hard to remember. Sometimes it's just to painful. And sometimes, you need a certain…Jack?!"

Ianto and Owen left a short while later. Jack locked up and then headed to his desk. Chloe followed him, hands in her pocket. Her face had no emotion. It was just plain, no smile, yet no frown, deep in thought. But Jack could tell behind the eyes, there was so much emotion. It just wanted to escape. She was locking it up so much and it was causing her to break. Piece by piece she was breaking apart. Trying to suppress it wasn't helping. Sometimes you need to remember to forget. He knew she just needed someone to listen.

Chloe placed her hand on the surface of the desk, letting it slide over it, admiring the objects. Jack took Chloe's hand, beaming down at his adopted niece. As he reached the chair, he pulled Chloe onto his lap and hugged her tight.

And for a moment, there was silence. Chloe laid still, listening to the thump of Jack's rhythmic heart beat. And suddenly, for the first time in what felt like forever, she was safe. His arms where like her father, a place of protection, a fortress that could never be destroyed. She felt as if, maybe just maybe the future wasn't so miserable. Maybe slowly her hearts would mend. There was a small ray of light in what seemed such a gloomy place. And maybe with little time, and with Jack, just maybe…

Jack broke the silence, "I think it's better they think I'm your uncle," his voice was soft and kind.

"You are," Chloe responded as she snuggled up to Jack. She closed her eyes, a small smile on the girls face. She felt his hand gently stoke her hair, one hand on her back.

"Well, you know, genetically. It just makes things…easier," he peered down at Chloe, smiling at the sight. Chloe was so at ease at the moment.

"So they don't know that I'm…you know...alien, I guess."

"No, I think it's best. Not that there's anything wrong with being different."

Another short silence came up before Chloe decided to speak. Chloe sat up looking at him, her face very serious.

"What did you tell them when you came to find me?"

"Well," Jack blew out a puff of air as she spoke, "that I'd lost contact with my older brother and his beautiful little daughter," he paused for a moment, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I told them something had happened, something with the rift. It sucked you in and I needed to get you back. I got stuck out there for a while. Thought I'd never find you. I couldn't believe my luck when I heard them talking about you. "

Chloe smiled.

"I'm glad you came looking Jack," she said, leaning against him again, and hugging him tightly.

"Me too," he gave Chloe a squeeze, just as he father would have done.

Silence again. Chloe opened her mouth and just began to speak.

"I can't remember much," Chloe began. Jack looked down at Chloe, but she didn't make eye contact, she knew she was going to fall apart if she did. He just needed to listen. She just needed someone to listen.

"…we where near this building and, these creatures. Dad…" she paused, taking a breath to carry on. "Dad called them Jewarts, they where huge creatures, big fangs, sort of vampire like. Anyway, they're afraid of light, remind me of Gremlins. So they where trapped in his building and the people of the world wanted to blow it up. But the Jewarts, they weren't to blame for everything that was going on. It was all a set up. We where trying to stop it when…" Chloe stopped. Tears pouring down her face in silence. Jack felt her body tense. Chloe closed her eyes and began to sob on Jack's shirt. Jack placed a gentle hand on her head pulling her closer to him, gently kissing her head. He could feel her hearts speeding up.

"…there was an explosion. They blew it up, all those innocent Jewart's and…and my father and Rose…" Chloe sobbed. "..They're gone Jack." Jack felt her body shake as she sobbed.

"Shhh," Jack rocked Chloe slightly, trying to sooth her. Jack starred at the wall, he felt the loss too. The tiny time lady's heart was broken. Jack's heart was breaking with it. Rose and the Doctor gone and seeing the effect it had on Chloe just made him hate the world. But he knew, remembering was for the best. Now she'd told him, she could get on with healing. And he'd always be there to help her.

Jack sat Chloe up and looked straight into her eyes. He moved his hands to brush away the tears on her face. He had a gentle smile on his face. His hands rested at the side of her face, his forehead touching hers. The pair of them where so close now, at first, Chloe had resented Jack for what he did. But she had grown to love the time agent so much. He was family now. He was her only family now.

"I love you," he spoke. Chloe smiled at the words. Had he spoke these when she'd first met him, she'd thought it where a lie, but now the words where genuine.

"Jack you've gone soppy in your old age," she laughed. Jack laughed with her, pulling her into a hug. He began to hum a tune, gently stroking her hair again. Chloe closed her eyes as he hummed to her.

"I will always be here Chloe," he spoke, almost whispering. His chin rested on her head. "You remember that. And never be scared to talk to me. Never be scared, because I love you more than anything."

He went back to humming, lulling Chloe to sleep.

"Sleep little one, sleep."


	4. A gift

Chloe heard Jack talking on the phone. At this moment in time she was trying out a game on the PC. It was already installed so she thought she'd give it a go. It was called "Sims," and you had to make characters and play their lives for them. So she set about creating the members of the hub, sim style. While doing this her left ear was happily eaves dropping on the conversation.

"Yep, good, 5 minutes, great!"

When he had placed down the phone Chloe took the opportunity to speak.

"What was that?" she asked not looking away from the screen. She moved Ianto's character to start cooking the dinner, while Tosh was currently reading.

"Nothing," Jack said, wondering over to where Chloe was seated and leaning on the back of the chair. He glanced over Chloe at the screen.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Playing some game," she replied and clicked on the Gwen character and put her in the bath. At almost the right moment the Jack sim wondered into the room where Gwen was bathing. The Gwen sim jumped up and started shouting. Chloe laughed.

"I didn't even do that. Sim's instinct!" she laughed again.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I got a surprise for you," he said. "But I'm not so sure I should give it to you now."

Chloe looked at him.

"If you weren't going to give it to me, you probably wouldn't tell me you had a surprise. Nice try Jack, but you forget who I am."

"A pain," he replied with a grin.

"Thanks! Now what is it?"

"Not gonna tell ya. It's a surprise. The whole point is you," he tapped her on the nose, "don't know."

Chloe frowned. "Come on!"

"Nope, now come on. He walked off, causing Chloe to follow. The hub was quiet, everyone had gone home, bare Ianto who was almost ready to go.  
As they ascended Chloe kept on.

"Tell me!"

"No!

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell..."

"No, no, no, no NO!" He grinned seeing the effect waiting had on Chloe. She was doing her fake sulk.

They reached the top where Ianto was sat at the entrance desk, sorting out some paper work

"Ianto are you going to tell me what the surprise it."

"Oh come now, that would spoil it," he stood up going round the front of the desk and sitting on the edge.

Chloe frowned.

"Sulking will not get you anywhere," Jack said.

"Well then…tell me what it is!"

There was a knock on the hub door.

"That will be it sir," Ianto said.

"Good, good," Jack said rubbing his hands together. "Come on!"

The three headed outside where a man was with a rather large box.

"Sign here," the large man said. He had a cap on his head and didn't seem so pleased about having to deliver this late.

"Thank you," Jack said taking the clipboard.

Chloe tilted her head on the side as the man walked off. She was looking at the large box in front of her.

"What is it?"

"You really don't get this whole surprise do you?"

Chloe grinned at Jack.

"Let's get it inside and un-wrap it."

Chloe nodded. Jack picked it up and headed inside. Ianto went in to, grabbing a pair of scissors from his desk. Jack gave the scissors to Chloe.

"Go on then. Get it open."

Chloe set to work on the box. It was tough but she was determined to get it open. She got cut through one last piece of tape and the box fell away from the black object.

It shined in the light. Chloe grinned.

"Fantastic," she said. Jack laughed, remembering how her father had used the same word.

"A must for every kid. A bike, a mountain bike at that." It was black apart from the in part of the wheel. The word Torchwood was imprinted down the side of the frame in white letters.

"Wanna take it for a run?" jack asked. Chloe shrugged.

"Come on," he said. He grabbed the handle bars and headed outside. Chloe felt the autumn air cross her cheeks. Jack handed her the bike.

"Right, ah, yeah! Right, first put your leg over the middle." Chloe did as she was told.

"Put your hands on the handlebars." He moved her hands into place.

"Right, now lift one leg and place it on the peddle." Chloe did that.

"Now, you kick off a bit with your left leg and push down on the right. Place your left leg on the left peddle and well peddle."

Chloe looked at him.

"Just give it a try."

"Ok," she said, not to sure. She kicked off and pushed. 2 meters later she ended up a heap on the ground.

Chloe looked up at the Cardiff night sky.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

"Fine," she said, sitting up. Jack picked up the bike so Chloe could get up.

"Just needs practice. Try again."

"Are you sure human kids do this?"

"Yes, now when you fall off a horse you get straight back on."

"This isn't a horse," Chloe said frowning.

"It's a saying. Come on, give it another go. I'll hold the back for you, ok?"

"'k."

Jack stood behind her holding the seat.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Chloe peddled again. Peddle, Peddle, peddle," Jack said encouraging her on.

"Jack don't let go."

"I won't keep peddling."

Chloe peddled for a bit.

"Just don't let go!" she looked round seeing Jack a fair way away. He must have let go a while ago.

"Turn," he said, lifting his gloved hands to shout to her. Chloe gentle moved the handlebar to turn the bike.

"I'm doing it!" Chloe grinned.

"YEAH! Wahoo!" Jack shouted jumping up and down.

Chloe peddled back to Jack.

"Squeeze the breaks to stop," Jack said as she passed him. She did as she was told and placed her feet on the ground.

"Fast learner," Jack said.

"Of course," Chloe said.

Chloe put her foot back on the peddle, moving it so she could push down on it.

"Watch this," she said. She pushed off harder, and speed off, a lot fast. She stood on the peddles balancing her wait out as the kids had done.

"Chloe, CHLOE, STOP!" Jack shouted as she headed forwards about 5 steps. She leant back and easily rode down the steps.

She stopped grinned up at Jack.

"Show off!" he said. "You like it then?" Jack asked. Chloe got off heading over to Jack.

"It's brilliant, thanks!" she said, giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Good," he replied. "I thought you where going to say it's too human."

"When in Rome," Chloe said. "I can at least try out a few of their strange sports. I want to fit it…a bit." She grinned.

"Right, you need to put that in the garage." Jack said.

"I've got a rack to put on the back of the ranger over," he added. "So you can ride it when we're out and about. When I say so!" the last line said with authority.

"Great!" she said. "One last got," Chloe sped off before Jack could even stop her.

"Chloe! No don't." she headed for a drop off the wooded area. She bent down low and then lifted all her weight, bunny hopping the drop and landing on two wheels.

"CHLOE, you…you…pain!" Jack shouted after her.


	5. Something's in the air

Something's in the air!

Chloe grabbed her cycling gloves off the desk, she'd been working hard all day and felt she needed some fresh air. Jack had got her a few bits for her bike a couple of days ago, including the black and blue gloves. They had open ended fingers for her to change gears easily; it just made her hands more comfortable against the grips on her bike, and of course made her look like a cool biker kid.

"Going out for a ride," she shouted over to Jack who was sat at his desk readying a newspaper.

"Don't forget your helmet," he said not even looking up. Chloe rolled her eyes; she hated the whole hat hair thing and frequently didn't wear it. Jack always wanted her to wear it.  
She walked into the lift, placing a glove in her mouth she pressed the button to go up then slipped her free hand into the gloves. She wrapped the Velcro round her wrist then put the other one on. The doors opened and she headed into the office where Ianto was sat. Ianto looked up with a smile; he was working on his computer.

"Hey Ianto, how are you?" Chloe asked looking up at the pegs for her helmet, the looking down at the floor, crouching to look under the desk.

"Good you," he replied watching Chloe searching.

"I would be good, but my helmets missing and Jack will kill me if I don't wear it."

Ianto laughed.

"You left it on the handle bars of your bike," Ianto said pointing to Chloe's bike which was perched against the wall.

"And can you please put it away properly next time," Ianto said.

"Sorry I will, I promise. And thanks," Chloe grinned at Ianto. Ianto shook his head with a smile, getting back to his work. Chloe strapped her helmet on, and put one leg over the bike.

"Not inside," Ianto said.

Chloe grinned again, Ianto washed as she defied him, pushing off and cycling out the door.  
She went up the ramp, peddling hard. Once up, she turned the bike and began peddling fast, going up the gears quickly, gaining more and more speed. She jumped the steps and turned sharply to the right as she peddled down the dock front. Her straight blonde hair flew back against the wind. She grinned feeling so alive.

She turned again, heading down a row of shops until she hit the road. She headed to a small place she had found a few days ago. It was quiet secluded area.  
She moved her left leg over the bike, cleverly balanced on one peddle. She placed her left foot on the floor and moved her right foot to do the same. She stopped looking out over the small square area. There where boxes and old planks of wood. Perfect for jumping off. There where a few steps too, that she enjoyed riding down. She placed one foot on the peddle again an kicked off. She rode up a plank of wood, over some boxes. They seemed to have been placed there for this exact purpose. Chloe didn't think much of it as she rode up a path to jump some steps. She peddle fast and puddle the front handle bars, she landed straight. Then another thud of tires landed next to her. She watched as someone else rode off in front, and then turned. Stopping for a moment.

A boy on a red and back bike smiled. He pushed off again and jumped the boxes. Chloe smiled, thinking he was a show off and so did the same.

"Not bad," the boy said. "But I bet you can't do this," he said. He pulled up his front wheel and peddled one wheel. Chloe titled her head to the side. Couldn't be that hard, all about balance. So she copied him with ease. She cycled up the path again, riding down the steps. The boy followed. He then stopped. Chloe circled back round to stop next to him.

"Hi, I'm Cameron, but most people call me Cam," he spoke with a smile. He took off his helmet to show dark brown hair. He had bright blue eyes and resembled Jack a little bit.

"I'm Chloe," Chloe said.

"Nice bike, what make is Torchwood?" he said.

"Uhh, my uncle makes bikes," she said scratching her head.

"Cool," Cameron said. He looked about 14 maybe 15 years of age and wore similar clothes to Chloe. She noticed similar brands of clothes he had.

"How long you been coming here?" Cam asked.

"2 days, I only just found it," she spoke.

"Cool, I built the ramps," he spoke pointing the ramps they'd just jumped off.

"I thought they looked like someone had positioned it for biking purposes."

"Yeah, it's my private little place," he spoke.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise."

"Oh don't worry, feel free to use it," Cam grinned.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

"So where you from? You haven't got a Welsh accent," Cam asked.

"Umm, London," Chloe spoke, the first thing that came to her mind.

"You haven't got a very London accent."

"I was born there, but I move around, my uncles company and all," Chloe spoke.

"I know the feeling," Cam said. His accent wasn't Welsh either.

"So what school do you go to?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Chloe said grinning.

"Didn't realise I did," he said. Suddenly his pocket bleeped, he sat back on his bike seat and grabbed a mobile from his pocket. He answered it.

"Step mum wants me home," he said. "Maybe we could meet up some time," he spoke.

"Sure," Chloe replied.

"Have you got a mobile number?" Cam asked.

"Umm no," she spoke. "My uncle doesn't let me," she replied.

"MSN?"

Chloe thought for a moment.

"Yeah, we use it all the time at…" she paused, "…school."

"Aww, that's so annoying, they banned it at mine," he replied. "What's your addy?"

Chloe gave Cam her email address that she used at the hub. Cam laughed when she finished it with better go," he spoke. "Nice meeting you Chloe.

"You too," Chloe said. She watched as he cycled away. She decided it was probably time to go back now and so headed off back to the hub.

She came up to the back entrance, stopping outside.

"In the garage," a welsh accent came from inside. Ianto must have heard her. She turned the bike around and headed to the garage to where the SUV was stored. She placed it on the bike rack, on the back of the vehicle before heading inside. She took her helmet off putting it on the peg.

"Did you have a nice time?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, nice to get some fresh air," Chloe said.

"We're having Pizza for dinner," Ianto said.

"No…"

"I know, no pineapple on yours," Ianto replied. Chloe grinned. She headed into the lift and down into the hub. Jack was talking to Owen, Gwen and Tosh' was working on something. Chloe went to her desk, opening up her laptop and logging on to MSN. A message popped up asking her if she wanted to add someone. She clicked yes.

MoutainBoy: Hey

Chloe: Hey

MountainBoy: Just thought I'd pop on and see if you where on before dinner. I was thinking we should meet up same time tomorrow. We can go on a bike ride, and then go to this place where they serve the best hot chocolate.

Chloe: Cool, sure.

MountainBoy: G2G L8rz.

Chloe frowned at the screen. "G2G," she spoke, not understand what it meant.

"What you up to?" Jack said coming over, looking at the confused girl.

"Nothing," she said pressing Windows, L to lock her computer.

"Pizza," Ianto called. 5 heads turned to look at Ianto. They all headed over to the dinning area.

Chloe sat down on a chair, pouring herself a glass of coke. Tosh' handed out some plates and Owen produced some beer for the rest of them.

Chloe went for a slice a plain cheese and tomato and bit into the hot chewy bread.

"Got the reports," Gwen said passing them to Jack.

"Did your mother ever tell you not to bring your homework to the table," Jack said.

"Sorry I just thought you wanted it done," Tosh' replied.

"It can wait."

"Everything can wait for pizza," Chloe said, causing the group to laugh. She was really starting to enjoy pizza.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe stopped in the same place she had met Cam yesterday. It was quiet, Chloe was beginning to think he wasn't going to turn up, but suddenly she saw him cycling up the path. He was grinning away. Chloe smiled back.

"Hey Chloe, had a good day at school?" he asked.

Chasing a 3 headed goat thing, cracking an impossible code and winning a game of basketball against Owen, yeah it hadn't been a bad day.

"Not to bad, yourself?"

"Yeah, not bad. Maths was boring. But that's maths. Let's head up to the park, it's a nice ride."

"Sure, I'll follow," Chloe said getting ready to cycle off. Cam nodded and peddled off. He looked round to make sure Chloe was behind him. Cam knew his way perfectly; they reached the path and cycled along the path. Chloe thought it was calm there, a few people where walking dogs and some kids where playing football. Cam suddenly stopped.

"Ut – oh," Cam said.

"What?" Chloe said stopping next to him.

"Those kids," he pointed at a group of kids hanging around near a tree, close to the path they where heading along.

"What about them?"

"Nothing, come on, let's go a different way."

"Why? I thought we where going to that café over there," Chloe said.

"We can go round."

"It'll take longer. What's so bad about them?"

"It's just," Cam stopped, his eyes going wide.

"Look its Cam," one of the boys said heading over.

"Chloe we should really…"

"Big ears," one of them shouted. Chloe frowned. She thought Cam had nice ears. If they'd met her dad, well her first, well it was the same dad. Well the first look of her dad, now there where big…

"Big ears get over here," the boy shouted again.

"Leave him alone," Chloe called out.

"What you going to do about it? Me and big ears need a little conversation."

The boy and the rest of the gang where now all around the pair. The boy was much larger then the pair, obviously older. There where at least 5 other boys and a girl.

"You can't go around calling people big ears," Chloe spoke.

"Why not blondie?" Chloe scowled at the boy.

One of the others boys grabbed Cam's bike.

"Oi, give that back," Chloe said.

"What you gonna do about it?" said the girl coming closer and towering over Chloe.

"Give – it – back. I'm warning you," she spoke.

"It doesn't matter Chloe," Cam spoke.

"Just give the bike back and go," Chloe spoke again, her eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted slightly.

The boy grabbed Chloe's collar and something in Chloe kicked in. She turned quickly, using her wrist to knock the boys hand off. Another boy lunged for Chloe and one grabbed Cam. Chloe swung her leg up, kicking the boy in the face. The larger boy came towards her hitting her across the head. Chloe touched her head, pulling it back to see blood. Now she was angry. She brought her fists up, giving a quick whack to the main boys face. He fell backwards slightly, before coming at her again. Chloe turned, kicking her leg high again, striking another blow. The boy grabbed his nose. He seemed to snarl, then lunge for Chloe again. She used his weight to throw him to the ground. She gave him a kick quick to an area Jack had said to go for if she was ever in a fight with a boy. The boy withered in pain.

"Who's next?" Chloe snarled fists up. Three boys on the ground and the other three kids stood looking in shock. They shook there heads and backed off. Cam had been let go and his bike returned.

Chloe looked down at the three boys getting up.

"You leave him alone," Chloe said. "And anyone else you pick on."

The boy snarled again and walked off, obviously wounded.

"That was amazing. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Uncle," she said. "I gotta go," Chloe said.

"Oh," Cam said, looking a bit upset.

"Don't worry, they won't be back to quickly," Chloe grinned. She thought she better get back to the hub and clean the wound before the others got back from a short mission. She could probably sneak past Ianto.

"See ya soon," he said.

"Yeah, bye," Chloe said. She cycled off as fast as she could. As she headed back she saw the SUV go past on a road ahead.

"Dam," she said as she cycled fast. She reached the hub, hoping off her bike and placing it in the reception area. Ianto wasn't at his desk luckily. She headed down in the lift and the doors opened. She saw the others where back.

"Dam," she cursed under her breath she moved her fringed to try and cover the cut. She walked quietly heading towards her room, but Jack called to her.

"Where you going in a hurry?" he asked, walking over to her.

"No where," Chloe said, scratching her head, trying to hide the cut.

Jack frowned, not falling for it. He took her hand and pulled it down, then pated her fringe with his finger.

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking at the bleeding cut on her forehead. Chloe knew he was getting all protective now.

"Fell off," she said with a grin.

"Owen," Jack called. Chloe sighed quietly. She hoped he couldn't tell the difference between a 'I feel off my bike,' cut and a 'I got hit in the head', cut.

Owen came over.

"She fell off her bike, can you take care of it," Jack said pointing to the bleeding cut on her head.

"I'm not a paediatric doctor," Owen said. He then smiled at Chloe's face, a scowl not at all liking the situation. "Come on," he said heading to the lab'.

He patted the table for Chloe to sit on it. Chloe sat on it, her arms resting either side of her, looking at the floor. Owen lifted her head and wiped it with a cotton bud.

"Ow," she said at the stinging sensation.

"Don't be such a baby," he spoke. Chloe glared at him.

"Sorry," he replied.

"That's gonna need a couple of stitches," he said grabbing a needle. Chloe winced as he numbed the area, and then added a few stitches.

"There all done," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, prodding the dressing with her finger.

"Don't touch," Owen warned.

Chloe headed out to her desk and logged on to MSN.

MountainBoy: U ok?

Chloe: Fine, just a little cut.

MountainBoy: can we meet up tomorrow. We can go for that hot chocolate this time.  
Chloe: Ok, but I'll be a bit later, is that ok?

MountainBoy: 5 ok?

Chloe: Great.

MountainBoy: See you then

Chloe: Bye.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe pulled her bike along chatting with Cam. They where laughing about something, she always seemed to be laughing with him. They stopped outside the café, locking their bikes up. They bought hot chocolates and sat down to drink them.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're always asking something!" Chloe grinned.

"Ok, can I ask you something personal?"

"Like…"

"You live with your uncle, right?"

Chloe nodded.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died," Chloe said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cam looked at his hot chocolate. Cam spoke again. "I lost my mum when I was born, but I don't remember her so…"

Chloe wasn't listening she was starring at a man across the room. A newspaper was held in front of his face. She stood up angry, stored over and pulled the newspaper from the persons face.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe said furiously. Owen sat, looking rather guilty. He'd been working in the hub and hour ago.

"Shi…I….uh…"

"Did Jack send you?"

"Yes," Owen replied.

"I can't believe this," Chloe said. Cam had wondered over.

"I gotta go," Chloe said turning to Cam. Cam looked rather shocked.

"Sorry," she said, storming out and grabbing her bike.

"Just leave it mate," Owen spoke to the boy as Cam tried to follow. Owen followed Chloe out the door.

"Chloe!" he called after him. He ran a few steps catching up to her.

"Jack was worried, that cut on your forehead, you didn't fall off your bike."

"I can't believe you followed me," she spoke.

"Jack asked me to," he replied.

"I sure there's some law against this," she said. Owen had to almost run to ctach up to Chloe's fast pace..

"We better get back, Jack's gonna want to talk to you."

"You aren't going to tell him about…"

"I already have, I phone him 10 minutes ago. You shouldn't be going behind our backs. You know the dangers out there. For all you know he could be an alien trying to infiltrate Torchwood."

"And for all you know he could actually be a normal teenage boy!" Chloe felt like screaming.

"Jack wants you back now," Owen replied.

"I can't believe this," she replied, walking off quickly.

"Chloe, get in the SUV."

"No!" she shouted moving ahead.

"CHLOE GET-IN-THE-SUV-NOOW!!" Owen was not going to let her run off.

"In the SUV," he stated again, opening the door. Chloe threw down her bike, giving it a kick before walking round to the passenger seat. She strapped in her seat belt and folded her arms, looking out her window as Owen put her bike on the rack on the back of the SUV.

He opened the door and put his seat belt on.

"Look," he said. "Jack's just making sure your safe."

Chloe turned her head more. Owen sighed and turned the SUV on and drove back to the hub. They reached the hub and Chloe slammed her door as she ran off down to the elevator, not waiting for Owen. She didn't even say high to Ianto. She reached the bottom and began to head to her room. Jack stood in her way, arms folded.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked.

"What right do you have to have me followed?" she asked.

"I'm only looking out for you. You should have told me about this boy. I don't want you seeing him if he did this to you," Jack said pointing to her cut.

"It wasn't him, it was some other kids, and they took his bike."

"You can't go fighting other people's fights. And you can't risk being found out," Jack said.

"What so I can't see my friend anymore? Just because I'm different"

"No, your twisting my words. I'm saying you need to be more careful. We need to check him out. What's his name?"

"I can't believe you Jack."

"Just give me his name, I'll send Tosh' round later to have him and his family scanned."

"No! That's totally out of order," Chloe replied.

"If you don't give me his name you can't see him anymore."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT," she said throwing her arms down and stamping a foot.

"You're not my father, Jack. You will never be my father Jack" she stormed off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

For the next few days things where tense. Jack had stopped her going on her laptop and she had been stuck in the hub for most of the time. She sat hugging her legs. At the moment the hub was quiet. Everyone barh Owen and Ianto where on a mission. Finally she got up and headed over to Owen.

"Owen I'm sick," she said.

"I thought you never got sick," he replied, still looking at the screen.

"I'm sick," she said.

The hub was empty apart from the two. He swung round on his chair looking at her, and then he pointed to the seat.

"What's the matter?" he said.

"I keep feeling sick, I keep feeling light headed and I can't concentrate. I can't do any of my work and I can't stop thinking about…"

"…about that boy?" Owen asked.

Chloe nodded. Owen laughed.

"You're not sick Chloe," he replied.

"What is it then?"

"You're just growing up," he replied.

Chloe sighed heading to her desk.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that day Owen went over to see Jack.

"I think you better be careful with Chloe," he spoke.

"Why?" Jack asked puzzled.

"She's not feeling to well."

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just she can't concentrate, heart keeps racing, can't stop thinking about a certain boy."

"Owww…" Jack said with a smile. Then he frowned. "She can't be."

"She is," Owen said.

"She's too young."

"She's 14, by then I'd…"

"I don't want to know Owen," Jack replied. "I still don't like her lying."

"Come on, did you tell your parents about your little crush's when you where younger."

Jack stayed silent.

"You can't stop her falling in love Jack."

"I can try," he replied.

"It's not worth it," Owen replied. Jack sighed. She was growing up.

"I don't want her to get hurt," he said.

"That's part of love Jack. And if you stop her it's only going to hurt her more."

"It's not just that. What do we do when he wants to meet her parents, go to her house."

"We'll do something when it comes to that," Owen replied. "Just let her be her for now. Jack you can't keep her a little girl forever."

"I wish I could, especially with boys like you about Owen Harper."

"Ouch," Owen said grinning.

Jack nodded, standing up; he headed to Chloe's room. She was lead on her bed.

"Owen said you weren't feeling well."

"He tells you everything doesn't he," she replied, turning her head away from him. Jack moved to sit on the bed, he lifted a hand to stroke her hair.

"I'm not going to stop you from going out. Just, be more careful, try not to get into fights, and please don't hide things from me," he spoke. Chloe turned her head again, looking up at Jack.

"What's wrong with me Jack?" she asked. Jack smiled, stood up and headed for the door. He turned round.

"Your in love," he spoke, shutting the door.

Chloe frowned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe stood by the railings of the bay. Her bike parked next to her. She heard two tires slide to a halt. She heard the bike be placed against the railings.

"I was getting worried you didn't want to see me," Cam spoke, his hair ruffling in the wind.

"Nah," she said.

"I haven't got long, dad wants me home," he turned to Chloe, smiling and he leant forward. Chloe found herself doing the same. Their lips touched briefly. Chloe smiled at Cam and he did at her. Then he grabbed his bike cycling off, obviously slightly embarrassed.

"I did not need to see that," said Jack with his eyes closed. Chloe frowned.

"Don't worry, I wasn't spying. There's a weevil on the loose, come on," Jack spoke. Chloe couldn't be angry at the moment. She just had her first kiss!!!!!!


	6. The Insiders

Jack pointed his gun down the hallways as he rounded the corner; he then pointed it at the ceiling when nothing was there. Chloe followed behind with Owen by her side. Gwen was behind them checking nothing was there.

The team found themselves in a cellar of a building. The place was an old rundown factory that hadn't been occupied for years. Chloe thought it had an odd smell, like damp cardboard.

A signal had been picked up by the team a few hours ago, and so they had decide to check it out.

They headed down the hallway and through a doorway.

"Tosh', anything?" Jack asked. Tosh' shook her head.

"It's getting stronger," she said looking at the hand held device she had.

Chloe didn't have a clue what the signal was.

They reached a new room, paper scattered the floor. It looked like someone had been there recently though. Owen picked up a mug of coffee that was on the table.

"Still fresh," he then stuck his finger in it. "And warm, someone's been here recently."

Chloe looked around; she frowned seeing something threw the doorway. Now as you know, Chloe is far too much like her father. Most people would have let one of the others go first. She wasn't armed or anything. But this is Chloe; she stepped forward without a thought. She went through the doorway. A large blue glowing object in front of her then she blacked out.

"Chloe," Jack shouted, seeing her body fall to the floor after being engulfed by the blue light. Jack was by her side in a flash, so was Owen.

"She's alive," he said, pressing a finger to her neck.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know her pulse…its racing. I need to get her back to the hub."

Jack nodded.

"Do you want me to get whatever's in there?" Tosh' said nodding towards the room.

"No," Jack said sternly. "No one is to go in there. Put some tape up and secure the area. I'll send Ianto to pick you up."

Jack leant forward picking up Chloe's limp form. Owen led the way out of the place. They soon reached the Black Range Rover.

Ianto leant over and opened the passenger door. "What happened?" he asked seeing Chloe was unconscious. Owen opened the back door for Jack before getting in the passenger seat. Jack stepped in and fastened the seatbelt round himself and Chloe.

"Some sort of light," Owen said.

"We need to get to the hub," Jack added.

Ianto started the engine and quickly turned the vehicle around. Ianto pulled up close to the back entrance to the hub. Owen got out and once again opened the back door. Jack got out, holding Chloe close and walked straight up to the hub.

Owen walked ahead once again, opening the doors. They got in the elevator and they began to descend into eh hub.

Suddenly Chloe's eyes shot open and she gasped. Her eyes fixed on Jack. She screamed.

"Chloe?" Jack asked he had to tighten his grip as she began to struggle.

"Let go of me," she shouted.

"Chloe?"

She began to trash so widely, Jack lowered her to the ground hoping it would help.

"What the…?" Owen watched as Chloe darted to the corner of the elevator, cowering.

"Chloe, what's the matter," Jack asked approaching Chloe. She screamed once again, hugging herself. He stepped back, hurt. He looked to Owen. Owen crouched down stretching out and arm. Chloe cowered even more, closing her eyes and raising her arms to protect her head.

The doors to the elevator opened, and Chloe went to run out. Owen grabbed her arms.

"It might be some effect of the light," he said, gritting his teeth holding the trashing child.

"Jack take her," Owen said. Jack held her arms as she trashed more, screaming. Owen took his bag off and ruffled in it for a moment, before producing a set of hypodermic needles.

"Sedative," he stated, tapping the end with his nail. He moved to inject her. Soon Chloe stopped moving so quickly.

"It won't put her right out," he added. Jack panted, tired from having to hold her. He picked her up and carried her to Owens's lab'.

Jack placed Chloe on the table; he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Shhh," he said, stroking her hair. He held her hand to try and comfort her.

"Where am I?" she asked. Jack frowned.

"Who are you, where am I?"

"Chloe?"

"I'm not Chloe, my name is Kaleen."

Jack looked to Owen; Owen frowned, moving towards the table.

"Kaleen?"

"Yes, of the Justice Larton."

"Justice Larton?" Owen said.

"Yes, a ship."

Jack looked at Owen. Was Chloe going mad?

"Where are my shipmates, am I not on the ship any longer?"

"You're a little girl," Jack said.

"No I am not," Chloe said sitting up. She frowned, moving her feet over the edge and then placing them on the ground. She looked up at Jack. She looked in shock, looking at her arms. She raised her hands to her head.

"This is not my body," Chloe said.

"Kaleen, is it? Tell us of your last memory," Jack asked.

"We where travelling to a planet, Fluinide 5, I remember seing Lucas and then, that man, he did something, put something on my head and then waking up just a moment ago on that table."

"Why did you scream?" Jack asked.

"Scream, when?"

"In the elevator," Jack said.

"I did not scream," she said. "What elevator?"

"When I was carrying you," he said.

"I do not remember that." Suddenly Chloe leant forward clutching her head. Owen moved forward, his hand automatically going to her pulse.

Suddenly looked up, her face changed, it was straight, with an almost slight frown on it.

"Where am I?" Chloe asked, this time in a slightly deeper and bellowing voice.

"Kaleen?"

"Kaleen is a lower class shipmate. I am Halen, second lieutenant."

Jack looked at Owen.

"I wish to know who you are," Chloe asked sternly.

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness, we where investigating…"

"A Captain," Chloe said. A slight smile curved the left of her lip.

"Yes, and I was going to say…"

"These are not to be my quarters are they?" Chloe asked standing and sneering at the room.

"It's filthy."

"Can I speak," Jack said, folding his arms.

"Captain Harkness, I'd advice you to speak only when spoken to, and only that to the relevance of the question, of which I ask."

Jack looked to Owen, he grabbed Owens' arm pulling him up the steps.

Chloe frowned as they walked away.

"Where are you going? I demand to know!"

"I need to have a little chat with Owen. Excuse us," he said shutting the door behind him.

A moment later he heard some shouting but ignored it. He made sure the door was locked before turning to Owen.

"What the hell is going on?" he looked to Owen.

"How am I suppose to know?"

"You're the doctor," he replied.

At that moment Gwen, Tosh and Ianto returned.

"Jack you're going to want to look at these," Gwen said heading over to Jack.

"We have a problem," Jack said.

"What sort of problem? Is Chloe ok?" Gwen asked.

Jack looked at Owen.

"She's acting…odd," Owen said.

"Odd?" Tosh replied.

"Odd," Jack replied.

"What do you mean by odd?" Ianto said stepping forward.

"We'll she said she wasn't her. It seems like…"

"Like there's another person inside her head," Gwen spoke.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Jack asked. Gwen waved a wedge of paper in his face.

"Seems whoever was down there was doing some experiments. Trying to put consciousnesses into other people's bodies. Like if someone was dying, they could place them in a new body."

"So there really is someone in Chloe's head?" Jack asked.

"More than one person too it seems," Owen said. "We've seen 3 different personalities appear in the space of 2 hours," he added.

"Bit of a co-incidence if she's only acting," Ianto added to the conversation.

"I DEMAND YOU RETURN AT ONCE," the voice could be heard through the door.

Jack opened the door, pushing Chloe back as she tried to escape.

"Halen is it?" Jack said.

Chloe folded her arms. "I will not be treated like a low ranking officer."

"While you here, you will do what we say." Jack said sternly. "You will co-operate. You are inhabiting the body of a child and I want you out as soon as possible."

Chloe looked in disgust at Jack; she scrunched up her face before heading back down to the table. She suddenly collapsed to one knee, Jack ran down the steps.

"How many are there, in there?" Owen said. Jack knelt down.

Chloe eyes found him again.

"Hello?" he said.

"Where mummy?" a quiet voiced asked, cowering slightly.

"What's your name?" Jack asked, lowering his voice.

"Jenny," Chloe replied very quietly. She was clinging on to his arms.

"Hey Jenny, I'm Jack. That's a pretty name you've got," Jack replied in the kindest and gentlest voice he could conjure. A weak smile crossed her lips.

"You wanna sit down?" Jack asked. A small nod was seen and so Jack stood slowly. Chloe still had a tight grip of his arm. He moved slowly to the table and gently lifted her up. He then sat next to her. She suddenly realised the other standing there. Jack quickly moved to catch her as she moved backwards almost falling off the table.

Jack moved his head to suggest they left him alone. They filed out the room. Owen was muttering something.

"How old are you Jenny?" Jack asked quietly.

"fff, five," she said.

"Five, wow a big girl," Jack replied.

"Mummy?"

"Uh, mummy's away at the moment. But don't worry, I'm looking after you. You can trust me, ok?"

Chloe nodded slowly.

"Jack, can you come here?"

"Be right there," he replied to Owen.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes, you just…"

"No!" Chloe screamed clinging to Jack.

"Hey, it's ok."

'Think jack, think.' He had an idea, it was worth a try.

"Ianto, can you come to Owens's lab a minute."

"Be right there sir," he replied. A minute or so later Ianto appeared.

"You called sir," he said in his welsh accent.

"Ianto my good man, come here."

Ianto walked down the steps towards the pair.

"Jenny this is Ianto," Jack introduced, "Ianto, Jenny. Say hello Ianto."

"Hello Ianto," he replied. Chloe giggled. Jack and Ianto smiled.

"Funny!" she said.

"Ianto do your impression of a monkey," Jack said. That gave him a bit of a funny look but Ianto complied. He bent his knees and let his arms swing by his side while making little noises.

"Funny, what monkey?" Chloe asked Jack.

"It's a creature on Earth."

"What Earth?"

"Umm I'm sure Ianto can tell you all about it." Jack moved away from the table allowing Ianto to sit down. Ianto had caught on to what he was doing. Slowly Jack moved back, watching the pair talk. Soon he found himself stood in the doorway without the girl even noticing.

First Jack headed for Tosh' desk. Gwen was perched on the table, shuffling through some note, Tosh' was looking at some files on the screen in front of her.

"This is terrible," Gwen said, noticing Jack was now there.

"What?"

"The person who carried out the experiments, he's been torturing them, because they're alien. He's placed implants in their brain and then beat them to see the effects, see if they can heal properly."

Jack felt sick at the thought of Jenny. Hopefully the man still had some amount of heart, however small it might be. He just hoped.

"Keep working on it, I want to know all about the machine he used to do this, everything. Any previous attempts so on… I'm going to have a chat with Owen."

He quickly moved towards Owen, who was sipping a hot mug of coffee, eyes transfixed on his screen.

"What took you so long?" Owen asked.

"Doesn't matter, what you got?"

"We'll the technology is alien," Owen started.

"And so are the people inside her head," Jack said.

"Whoever was the scientist in this project isn't the same race as the aliens in her brain. The person who made this invention thinks of those people as test subjects, lab' rats. We have another problem. The computer has been taking scans of Chloe's brain." He pressed a button so an image came up.

"It's far, far, far too active. Even for….for her. Her brain can't handle this amount of data. If we don't get these people out soon…her brain will just shut down. And that leads to…"

"…her hearts stopping," Jack said in a low tone. He was not going to loose her.

"How can we get them out?"

"I've been doing some computer simulations. I had a few theories and tried them out. But it seems that it's near impossible to separate Chloe from the rest of them. They're all swimming around in there muddled up. And I don't have the technology to take consciousnesses out of her head."

Owens's computer began to bleep. A satellite image appeared and zeroed in on a building.

"Someone's back in the building," Owen said.


	7. Lost and Found

**AN: This is dedicated to S.P.D Purple Ranger who actually got me to finish writing it. :D I think it went through about 5 re-writes.**

****

**Lost and Found**

Jack sat typing up a report, he really couldn't be bothered with it but he needed it to be finished. He looked over to see Chloe sat in a seat her eyes closed.  
"What ya thinking?" Jack asked knowing better than to presume she was asleep.

Chloe opened her eyes and let out a sigh. "Just thinking," she said.

"About?"  
"Nothing," she grinned.

"Your thinking about nothing?"  
"Yep," she nodded.

"Strange child," Jack joked. Chloe stuck out her tongue.  
It was late evening and everyone else, except Ianto who was pottering around tidying up, had gone home, or out.

Chloe closed her eyes again.

Jack smiled and got back to his work. He typed away trying to finish the report as quickly as he could. He knew very few people would ever read this. Actually, he may be the only person to read it, but he still did it. Document everything that happened.

When he was finished he clicked the save button and leant back in his chair, arms resting behind his head grinning in success.

"You think you'd saved the world or something," Chloe spoke.

"Yeah, well…"

"Bored!" Chloe moaned.

"Your always bored," Jack replied.

"Yeah well…" she grinned.

"Sir we have a reports of a small alien craft."

"where?"

"Just north of here," Ianto replied.

"let's go check it out," Jack smiled.

"Shall I call the others?" Ianto asked.

"Nah, don't bother them. We have no chance of getting hold of Owen, I don't want to give Gwen a chance to come into work, or she'll never leave and Tosh' needs a night off after that fall."

"Alright, alien spacecraft," Chloe grinned broadly at the prospect.

"What makes you think your coming along?" Jack asked, a tiny little sparkle in his eye.

Chloe put on her best puppy like face she could. Jack patted the girl on the back.

"On you best behaviour shorty."

"Yes sir!"

"Some kids found it, I heard them telling the police over the phone. I've put the location on the Satnav, you should find it pretty easily," Ianto spoke.

"Aren't you coming?" Jack asked.

Ianto just smiled and waved as he headed off.

"Come on then," Jack. Chloe bounced out of her seat and shot off to the garage where the SUV was stored. She stood by the door bouncing up and down on the spot. She tugged on the door handle, a siren went off.

"Woops," she said stepping back, raising her hands as if it weren't her.  
"Can you do anything right?" Jack asked walking in, his long coat flowing down his back.

Chloe grinned and tugged on the door again after Jack clicked the key ring he was holding to activate the doors. The siren quietened as Chloe scrambled into the car.

They drove a short distance to a quietened area of Cardiff. It was early morning and the light was just about to break over the streets of Cardiff.

"Ianto said that the police didn't take note of the kids that reported this," Jack noted looking at his wrist strap her wore.

"Good thing for us," Chloe said taking a few steps in front of Jack.

"Wait you!" Jack instructed, taking his hand from his wrist and rubbing them together to keep them warm.

The reached two large doors, the opening into a old abandoned warehouse. Jack reached up and tugged hard on one. It opened a crack, just enough for Jack to get through. Chloe stepped through after him.

Chloe couldn't see anything.

"Ow!" she suddenly said as he stepped forward banging into Jack and bumping her nose on his back.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, she felt a hand fumbled in the dark to find her. It was placed on her head and then down to her shoulder.

"Yeah just banged my nose," she said. "Why didn't you bring a torch?" Chloe asked.

"There in the car," Jack spoke.

"Your suppose to be readying the 21st century for the future, and you forget a torch!"

"There'll be a light around her," he said. She heard his footsteps step away, slowly and cautiously. She heard a few tentative footsteps, then a click as the room filled with light.

"Much better," Jack spoke.

Chloe saw the small craft and headed over, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's a Gerbal ship," Chloe spoke.

"What like the fluffy hamster kinda of things.

"Well yeah, it's actually Gerbriallian, but when I was little I called them Gerbal ships and the name kind of stuck with me and my Dad."

"Cute," Jack smiled. Chloe just scrunched up her face in annoyance at the word.

"it's nice to see something so…high tech. I mean they weren't exactly advanced, but compared to this place…well remember the whole Toy's R Us thing?"

Jack nodded.

"Well this is uhh…"

"…Disney World," Jack smiled. Chloe laughed.

"You have your fathers smile," Jack spoke.

"I guess," she said.

"And his sense of adventure."

"Yep," she nodded.

"And you follow in his footsteps when it comes to trouble."

"Oi!" Jack laughed at this.

"Oh come on," he spoke as he got down to some serious business.

"it's been here a while," he spoke.  
Chloe pressed a button causing a hiss as a door opened the small green pod.

"Chloe!" Jack said in a scolding manor.

"What?!" she raised her hands in submission.

"Don't touch anything," he spoke.

"But…"

"…not a thing!" he ordered.

"but I so want to take it out for a fly. Come on my Dad wouldn't let me," she pleaded.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke "no he wouldn't."

Chloe scrunched up her face.

"Fine," she said.

"Well whoever left it are long gone. Probably got picked up by some friends. We haven't heard anything about Fluffy creatures running around."

"Actually they're more scaley."

"Scaley?"

"Covered in scales," Chloe added.

"Oh," Jack said. "We'll we better get this back," Jack spoke. "I'll give Ianto a phone."

Jack turned round tapping his ear where his headset was.

Chloe stepped forward, bending down to look inside.

'Jack won't mind if I take a little look,' she thought. 'and if I'm quick he won't even see me,' she grinned to herself. She slipped inside into a seat.

She grinned broadly at the little craft. It was dark but small lights from buttons lit it up. She leaned forward to look at a screen.

'maybe if I look at the data I can find out what happened to them, why it crashed.'

She tapped a few buttons and some information sprung up.

Jack turned round to see what the small girl was up too.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jack said mid flow conversation with Ianto.

"No, no, not you Ianto, Chloe."

Chloe was about to speak when an alarm went off.

"Ut oh," Chloe said.

"What do you mean ut-oh?" he said crouching down. Lights flashed around Chloe.

"Uhh," she began pressing all buttons.

"What have you done?"

"Well for some reason it's gone into self destruct."

"What!?"

"I have 20 seconds to disarm it or this is gonna well….self destruct." Chloe pressed some buttons for a moment, then she felt a round hand grab her arm and heave her out. She was shoved forward.

"Run!" Jack shouted, and she was running. She was out the doors when she heard a large boom and the heat run up her back. She looked back to see a ball of flames.

"Uhhh…" was all she could say.

Jack's face was red, his eyes dark.

"I didn't do anything," she said. "I just sat there," she said.

He didn't say a word, just headed to the car. He threw the door open and got in, slamming it behind himself. Chloe stood gob smacked looking at the car. It stayed silent, he was obviously waiting for her.

She wondered up and opened the door. Jack starred blankly out the window. His eyes where narrowed. She sat quietly as he started the engine, thinking it best to stay quiet.

The car pulled into the hub. Jack got out first, this door slamming again. She watched as Ianto came running in, Jack stormed past him not saying a word. Chloe looked out of the window at Ianto, her mouth slightly open. Ianto starred back at her, then he followed after Jack.

Chloe lowered her head into her hands. She leant her head back in breathed in a large breath of air, then sighed out. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door slowly, then closed it behind her. She placed her hands in her pockets and headed to the hub. The door opened and she saw Jack pacing up and down with Ianto trying his hardest to talk to him. Jack's head turned, his face red.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING, AND WHAT DO YOU DO, YOU DISOBEY ME!" he shouted coming towards her. He stopped a few faces away.

"But…" she spoke.

"Not only have you destroyed a highly useful ship, but you've now put the police on red alert. It'll take weeks to sort out."

"I didn't mean to," she said.

"JUST GO TO YOU ROOM," he shouted.

Chloe saw red.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER," she screamed.

"I don't care, you're under my protection and you will for once do as your told."

Chloe gritted her teeth and ran off to her bedroom.

Jack's anger cracked and her slumped into a chair.

"Oh man," he said resting his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he spoke.

"Sir she'll be fine," Ianto spoke. "Give her a moment to cool down," he added.

Jack nodded.  
He eventually got the courage up to go see her. He felt so guilty. He shouldn't have reacted that way, he shouldn't have shouted. He wondered down the hallway towards her room, he opened the door….

Chloe ran down the streets, tears streaming down her face with a rucksack over one shoulder. Anger ran through the blood.

She turned down an alley where she knew no CTV vision was, knowing they'd try to spot her on it.

'Ok so now what smart arse,' she thought. 'You can't stay, he doesn't love you. Your just a burden. Go far away, far far away, yeah! Far away,' she thought. She shrugged the bag further up her shoulder and wiped the tears on her sleeve, sniffing slightly.

'You don't cry!'

She breathed in a breath of air, she inspected her surroundings. Weighing up where she was she was and the best way to get out of the city.

'Train, the train stations not far from here.'

She walked out of the alleyway, then ducked back in when she saw a person across the street. She breathed in a couple of times, then pocked her head out, noticing it was just a random pedestrian. She stepped out again, looking into the sky. She pulled her jacket closer round her.

'Not the best time to run away, weathers not looking to great.'

She walked down the street in the direction of the train station, but something caused her to stop.

"Money," she thought aloud. She sighed, grinding her teeth together in frustration.

She saw a bank not far away. The streets where pretty quiet, it was still pretty early in the morning. She walked up, starring up at the CCTV camera.

"I've been gone, 25 minutes, bet Jack hasn't even noticed, so they won't see this for 3 hours after they discovered me gone. Never then I guess," she said putting her hands in her pocket and walking over to the cash machine.  
The small girl began pressing the buttons quickly. The cash machine whirred into action. She smiled and took the money quickly, stuffing it in her pocket.

She walked away quickly, making sure she didn't head directly to the station. She knew if she had been seen by anyone else the police would be here soon enough.  
She found another deserted alleyway and pulled the money from her pocket. She licked a finger and counted it, smiling to herself. If the Doctor had been there he would have probably said something about how she was definitely his daughter, and her smile faded. She starred forward, tears filling her eyes.

"No, I refuse to cry," she said bighting back tears.

"Owen, Gwen, Ianto, Toshiko here now," Jack snapped.

"Owen's not here yet," Gwen spoke swinging round on a swivel chair.

"I want him here now," Jack said in a loud voice to Ianto.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"She's gone," Jack said.

"Who?"

"Chloe, Chloe's gone. She's nowhere."

"Maybe she's on her bike?" Gwen thought.

"No, it's in the garage still. She's nowhere, she's gone."

"Where, why?"

"I, we, we had an argument, I shouted at her," Jack said raising his hands to his hair. "We need to find her, NOW!"

Chloe walked into the station looking up at the screen.

"Train to London, half an hour, no need one sooner, Birmingham, 8 minutes, that'll do."

She chose any old train, not caring. She ran to an automatic ticket machine and purchased one. She avoided the human ticket officers knowing they'd question a girl who looked about 13 buying a ticket.

She ran down to platform 4. The announcer said the train would be arriving in 2 minutes.

"Perfect," she said.

The train rumbled into the station, and she hoped on as soon as everyone got off. She found a secluded area, taking her bag off, she sat down and hugged it close to her.

The station had been pretty quiet, apart from the odd commuter, but her early journey meant she had almost a full carriage to herself. She sighed slightly, the first time she could really think about what had happened. She then shook her head and dived into her bag for a distraction.

The ticket officer came up.

"Tickets please," he asked. Chloe sat up slightly and leaned to one side to get the ticket out of her pocket.

"Aren't you a little young to be on the train on your own," he asked.

"My gran's meeting me at the station," she lied.

"Ok, make sure you get off at the right spot. Just find me if you have any problems," the grey haired man smiled.

"Thanks," Chloe smiled in return and placed the stamped ticket back in her pocket and headed down to the platform.

The train came to a halt and Chloe looked out, it seemed fairly quiet there and she had had enough of sitting on the train so she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and got off.  
The cold air made her shiver and she pulled her jacket around her more, rubbing her arms. She looked up at the screen, checking the time. It was later then she had expected. She'd been on the train about 6 hours, and it was getting on past lunch.

"I really need somewhere to stay," she spoke aloud to herself, then looked around the station for an exit. She hopped down an escalator, then down a passage way until she was free of the station.

It was much busier now, people where happily shopping. Chloe went unnoticed in the crowds, just walking wherever her feet would carry her. She walked past a fish and chip shop which made her stop. She turned back round and walked inside. She grabbed some change from the ticket money and placed it on the counter.

"One small portion," she asked.

The man at the counter just grunted and then shovelled some chips into the paper, quickly wrapping them. He took the money and then returned the change.  
"Thanks," Chloe said. The man said nothing. She walked out.

"Some people," she commented to herself, then walked off. She saw a quiet park and headed that way. Finding a deserted bench she sat down and placed the bag on her lap. She ripped the bag through the middle and picked at the chips. Looking up she looked over the lake. She grinned thinking how before she never even needed food. Now she just enjoyed eating. It was a funny thing eating, but she had to say she enjoyed it.

"She used a cash dispenser her see," Toshiko spoke pointing to the screen.  
"How the hell did she manage that?" Owen said bighting into one of those breakfasts baps.

"You underestimate her," Jack spoke.  
"She managed to wire something threw, bypass the systems," Toshiko spoke.

"How long ago?"

"Few hours, she could be long gone, hang on," she said.

Toshiko tapped a few buttons on her keyboard. "She went to the train station."

"Can you find out which train she got?" Gwen asked.

"I'll try but she could have got off anywhere, and it's gonna take time," Tosh' added.

"Good work people," Jack nodded then walked away. Gwen watched as he headed up the spiral staircase.

Chloe walked around the place aimlessy. She wondered into a few shops, trying to fit in with most of the crowds. She was trying to give herself time to think. Eventually she headed further out, walking slowly down any old street. Her memory was almost perfect, it automatically remember every turn every step, her brain wasn't lost, but her heart was. She wondered over to a park and watched a few ducks swim past. She looked down at her watch. It was early evening. She sat down on a bench and starred out over the park.

"Are you ok Jack?" Gwen asked having plucked up the courage to go speak to him.

"Why did I do that? I…I made her run away. I made her go. It's my fault. She's out there alone because of me," he slammed a hand on the table.

"I promised him, I promised him," he said sobbing.

"Jack, it's ok, we'll find her."

"I promised him," he said tears falling freely, he sat in his chair, his head in his hands sobbing.

Gwen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh gosh, what is something happens Gwen?"

"Nothing's going to happen Jack. We'll find her safe an sound. Everything will be fine."

Downstairs Toshiko sat up at her desk.

"I've got her," she spoke. "Live footage," she said looking at a CTV image. Chloe was walking down a street looking lost and alone.

"Someone should go tell Jack," Toshiko said.

"Give me 10 minutes," Ianto said putting on his coat.

"What do you mean?" Toshiko said.

"Let me go, then tell Jack. I'll pick her up. He can't argue with me that way, and it means I'll be the one picking her up." He paused. "Just let me go," he said.

Toshiko nodded as if she knew he had his reasons.

"I've logged the co-ordinates into the SUV sat nav.

Ianto nodded and grabbed the keys.

The evening had drawn in, and it was almost dark. Chloe sat on the same bench, her eyes cheerless, she felt frozen inside, empty but more than anything, she felt lost. She wanted to be held, wanted to be loved, wanted someone to tell her everything would be ok. But she couldn't help but think that she had thrown everything away. Everything she had had disappeared, all that was left was her lonely existence. A gust of wind swept over her, chilling her to the bone. She shivered looking into the skies.

She saw the figure out of the side of her eye, casting a shadow over her. He came to sit next to her. Chloe leaned against him as an arm went round her.

They where silent for a moment.

"They're all looking for you," he spoke in a soft Welsh accent.

Tears filled Chloe's eyes.

"It's alright," he said wrapping both arms around her as she began to cry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I…I didn't mean it, I was just so angry. I ran because I was scared. I thought he was going to kick me out, I thought maybe if I ran away, I wouldn't have to feel rejected, but it doesn't help."

"Oh Chloe, you daft little thing. Jack's was being stupid. He cares about you. He wouldn't kick you out."

"Come on Chloe lets go back, I promise your not in trouble," Ianto spoke. Chloe nodded. They stood and Ianto kept a protective arm round the girl as he guided her over to the SUV. He opened the door for her as she crawled inside. She sat in the seat hugging herself. Ianto opened the passenger seat door and pulled something out. He opened his door and got in. He opened out the blanket and placed it over Chloe who was gently sobbing. He tucked it round her making sure she was warm then put his own seatbelt on.

"Thanks," she said gently, her sobbing subsiding. He smiled at the girl, who now had her eyes closed. He started the engine and turned onto the road. A moment later he looked over to see Chloe sound asleep.

Chloe yawned much later, waking from her slumber as Ianto pulled the SUV up into a service station.  
"Let's go grab some coffee," he spoke. "It'll be nice not to be making it for once," he added with a grin. Chloe grinned back.

"That was a smile," he spoke.

"Shut up!" Chloe said grinning him and tapping him lightly on the arm. She pulled her door open and so did Ianto. He waited for her to come round the side of the car then they walked together.

Chloe raised a hand to the bright light of the service station. She glanced at the clock.

"Is that the time?" she said rubbing her eyes, blinking then looked again.

Ianto looked at his watch.  
"3.47am exactly," he said, "surprising how far one little girl can get."

They walked towards the empty canteen, well apart from 3 other people, and went up to the counter.

"What are you drinking Chloe?" Ianto asked, knowing Chloe had never been keen on his coffee, or that of any coffee.  
"Uhh, I'll have a milkshake please."

Ianto nodded and smiled. They collected there drinks and sat at and empty table.

Chloe swished a straw around the thick black liquid. She looked up at a small noise Ianto made. She saw disgust on his face.

"How's the coffee?" she asked with a giggle.

Ianto just smiled. "I think even Owen makes better coffee than this. and he tends to like to put salt in it when he's pissed off." Chloe laughed back. Chloe slurped at her drink while Ianto discarded his coffee.

Chloe sat back and yawned. She felt so tired, and yet a time lord (or lady) should never get tired. Once her father had told her, when they needed to heal, sleep was the best thing.

"Finished?" Ianto asked. Chloe nodded sleepily.  
Ianto went to pick up the tray.

"Ianto, you really don't need to do that here," Chloe said with a grin.

"Sorry, habit," he said grinning back.

The pair walked out into the cold evening air. Chloe drew her jacket closer to her. It was a short walk to the car. She hopped in and buckled up. Ianto got in sorting a few things out.  
"Is he…angry," Chloe said turning her head.

Ianto looked at her.

"No, just worried. Chloe don't worry, he cares about you, he'll be fine."  
"It's…just….i."

"Shhh you," he said giving her a hug.

"Only about an hour to go, try and get some sleep."

Chloe yawned.

She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

She reached out and held his hand.

"Hello beautiful," he spoke.

"Dad!" she said hugging him tightly.

He looked down at his precious gift.

"You need to be strong Chloe, and you need to listen. Jack cares for you. You need to understand how much he cares. Don't be scared," he spoke.

"But…he doesn't care, why would he shout?"

"Oh how many time have I shouted at you Chloe. You spend half your time turning everything into a disaster. It's my job to make sure I try and keep you in line, even just a little."  
"But you're my Dad," she spoke leaning into him and allowing her head to rest against him.

"Just trust him Chloe."

Chloe nodded, she felt her hands begin to loose what they where holding to, as if disappearing through her fingers, fading away.

She jerked in her sleep. "Dad?" Chloe called out. Ianto looked over.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Chloe noticed he had ignored her earlier comment.

Chloe rubbed her eyes.

"I wanna go home," she said.

Ianto smiled as they rounded a corner into the hub parking area.

Chloe stepped out of the SUV as Ianto opened the door of her. She rubbed one hand along her arm, nervous at the prospect at seeing Jack. Ianto's hand noted with hers. There was still a small fear he was still angry. But someone else was holding her hand too. She smiled for a brief moment. Walking down the hallway she entered the lift with Ianto at her side. The numbers descended as they made there way into the ground.

The doors creaked open and she stepped out. She took a few steps forwards, then she saw him. His mouth was slightly open, a strand of hair flopping onto his forehead. He looked at her in silence for a moment, and then something happened that Chloe didn't expect he ran towards her and grabbed her, hugging her tightly. His arms wrapped around her back as she laced her arms round his shoulders. Tears began to run down Chloe's face.

"I'm so sorrerrey!" she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," Jack said weeping himself.

And they held each other.


	8. Trust

**Trust**

AN: Dedicated to Rosalie for giving me a kick to write a new Torchwood story.

"As a matter of fact I can," Chloe stated to Owen as shoved the tail of a large slice of pizza in her mouth, filling her cheeks up like a hamster pouching its food.

"You cannot complete N, it's impossible," Owen said. "I'll show you later."

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Jack scolded.

"Sorry Dad," she said wiping her lips with a serviette.

"You're picking up bad habits from this lot," Jack said. Chloe grinned back. The whole team where sat around the table eating pizza. A mobile phone went off.

"Sorry," Gwen said in her fluently flowing accent. "Excuse me," she said standing up and walking out of the room.""Rhys," Owen, Chloe, Toshiko and Jack said in unison."Oi!" Chloe shouted as Owen took a piece of pizza off her plate.

"You weren't eating it," he spoke. Chloe's eyes narrowed.

"Give it back!" she said through gritted teeth. Owen licked it.

"You're such a child Owen," Ianto commented then all hell broke loose. They both knew each other was joking but Chloe wasn't going to let that pass without revenge. She dived on the inspecting Owen and fell to the floor with Chloe tumbling onto of him. She quickly moved to sit on him.

"Say sorry," she grinned.

"No!" Owen said panting hard. Chloe tugged at his ear, stretching it.

"Say sorry!"

"Jack!" Owen cried.

"Hey, it's fair game, you stole her pizza," he replied.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Now get off me you short rodent."

Chloe stood up slapped her hands together and grinned. Jack laughed at the site. "I think he learnt his lesson," Jack spoke nodding towards Owen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They had all stayed at work late working on a new project. Someone had sited some strange things happening a few miles away. The night before couple of clocked figures had been walking through a housing estate and police had been called. But all they found was a lake full of dead fish. They sent samples of the water away to check what had been used to poison the fish, but they couldn't identify the substance. That's when Tosh' had brought the issue to Torchwood. Chloe had sat around the table smudging her fingers on it to make drawings until Ianto had given her a funny look when he brought the refreshments in. She had rubbed it with her sleeve and then began to pay attention.

"Since the fish died there have been other strange things happen. At least twenty five people don't know what they where doing the night before. The physically can't remember. The police have questioned everyone on the estate and no one knows anything about the fishpond. The person who reported the figures has now totally forgotten them. He was taken in for question last night be released because they didn't have any evidence.""Strange," Gwen spoke.

"That's what we do, strange," Chloe commented with a grin.

"Definitely not us and rat con either!" Owen added.

"So do you think it's aliens?" Ianto asked.

"We'll have to find out," Jack spoke standing up and going into boss mode. "Tosh, good work. Keep me up to date with the police's information. Owen, I want you to run a sample of the water through our scans. Tosh has already acquired a sample. Gwen, I want you to read all the police reports taken from the witnesses, or should I say non-witnesses."

"Great paperwork," Gwen spoke.

"All part of Torchwood. Ianto," Jack spoke. Ianto smiled like an excited puppy dog. "Make sure everyone's got tea and coffee," his eyes seemed to die. "Only kidding," Jack smiled. "You're coming with me," he spoke. "I need someone to blend in.""Why can't I do that?" Gwen asked. "Because you're a police officer, you do paper work," Jack grinned.

"And me?" Chloe asked."I guess you can tag along," Jack grinned. Chloe dashed out of the room heading to find a jacket from the box she knew as her room. She dashed in and grabbed any old one. She seemed to have quite a few now. She stopped for a moment rubbing the material between her fingers. She remembered her old one. The black one she had warm when she had been with the Doctor. She hadn't seen it since the explosion.

"You ready?" a voice asked at the door. Chloe wiped a tear from her cheek and turned around and smiled at Ianto, but he didn't miss a trick.

"Are you okay," he spoke standing straighter and coming into the room slightly.

"I'm fine," Chloe said avoiding eye contact as she walked past him. Ianto followed her as she headed towards the underground garage where the car was kept. Jack was resting against the bonnet with his thick woolly coat on, his arms folded neatly. "About time," Jack said. Chloe smiled then hoped in the back. She shut the door and stared out the window. She turned her head to see Ianto speaking to Jack outside the car. She noticed Jack turn his head for a moment, looking at her with concern on his face and turn back to Ianto. She saw Jack nod then Ianto and Jack got in the car. Jack jumped in the drivers seat in front of Chloe with Ianto in the passengers seat. Chloe hoped Jack or Ianto wouldn't say anything about her moment earlier.

"Right, let's get moving. Sun's not going to last forever," Jack spoke starting the SUV. Chloe continued staring out the window for some time, but she didn't miss Jack looking in the rear view mirror to check on her. She swore Ianto was doing the exact same thing. The pair began chatting with each other with alight hearted conversation. Chloe sat quietly in the back watching as the view rolled by and the late afternoon diving into evening. The car slowed as they reached the residential area, hitting the first of many speed humps. Jack looked pointed to a pub. "Perfect place to start," he noted. "Family friend as well," Jack winked to Chloe. Chloe narrowed her eyes at her adopted uncle. "Why a pub?" Chloe asked.

"Alcohol isn't the perfect catalyst for getting people to speak. A few pints and they're start spilling all."They pulled up in the car park of the pub and all jumped out. Chloe followed Ianto and Jack into the pub. A few people looked up inspecting the new people, it was obviously a local pub that didn't get much passing trade."One pint, a water and…""Two pints," Chloe called as Jack looked around.

"And an Orange please," he commented to the bar tender. He grabbed the drinks off the bar and the excited out into the warm summer evening air. A fairly large, extended garden with thick grass lay at the back. A small patio area was dawned with a few pub tables, the umbrellas standing tall.

"Knock yourself out," Jack grinned at Chloe as he nodded to the adventure playground

"You've got to be kidding me," Chloe said looking at the small wooden frame that claimed to be an adventure playground. It was as adventurous as cooking some frozen chips, especially for someone who had been to the far flung places of universe, watched the moons of Jupiter rise and explored a comment hurtling through space.

Jack and Ianto laughed at the youngster as threw her legs over the table seats and sat down. She clutched her drink in two hands and stared into her orange juice. He reflection poured back into her eyes and she took a moment to realise she was starting to look older, no longer so childish. Childhood was still there but she was beginning to see her older self coming to fruition.

Jack leant one arm on the table parallel to his body as he stretched his other arm to drink his water. Ianto eye's seemed to be darting about but not to much to draw suspicion."So what are we doing?" Chloe asked leaning forward on her folded arms and speaking in a smaller voice."We'll just hang out for a bit, see if anything comes up," Jack spoke. Chloe sighed, this wasn't the adventure she'd been hoping for. Idol chat passed across the table for some time and their drinks dwindled."It was a long shot," Jack commented draining the last of his water. "Nothing here," he spoke getting ready to stand up. "We haven't seen anything strange, but what do you expect to see at a pub," Jack joked realising this had been a stupid idea. They followed Jack back into the pub.

"Nothing strange as in all the people inside are asleep," Ianto spoke as they walked into the pub to get to the car park. Jack dashed to one of the limp bodies, checking to see they where awake.

"How did we miss this happening?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Jack replied. Something caught the three companions eyes. A clocked figure. Chloe was quick on it's tale, dashing out the door with Jack right behind her. "There's two of them," Chloe said watching as the two figures dashed in different directions.

"Ianto, after that one," Jack said pointing in the opposite direction to where he was now running in pursuit of the other figure. "Chloe with me," he shouted. Chloe began running but Jack was a far bit quicker. She was loosing the pace. After a few minutes she saw Jack stop, his head darting around. He rubbed at his hair."Damit, lost him," Jack spoke as Chloe eventually caught up. She leant her hands on her knees breathing heavily.

A man walked along the street towards them his hands shoved into a pair of jeans."Excuse me," Jack spoke. "Did you see anyone in a cloak walk down here?"

"No," the man spoke. "No I didn't."

"He would have gone by just seconds ago.""I didn't seem anyone," the man said more forceful. "Thanks," Jack said as he walked way. "For nothing."

"He was weird," Chloe spoke in a low voice. "Like he was trying to hide something."

"Come on, we'll go get a look at the lake," Jack spoke. Jack tapped his ear.

"Ianto," he asked through the Bluetooth headset he had.

"Here sir," Chloe heard him reply. "Anything?"

"No and the resident I spoke to are saying they didn't see anything. I'm knowing door to door now," he spoke.

"Good work. We're going to check the lake. Meet us back at the car an hour," Jack spoke/"Sir!"

"It's about ten minutes from here," Jack spoke. Chloe walked next to Jack until he broke the silence.

"So, Ianto said you looked upset…""I knew you'd bring it up, nothing goes past Jack," Chloe said stopping in front of him annoyed in a defensive stance.

"I'm just saying," Jack began taking a step forward. "I just worry about you Chloe. I'm sorry, but I care about you.""Well you don't need everyone to spy on me," she said turning away and began walking along the street. She stopped after a moment and looked back. Jack was slightly sitting on a wall looking at her. Chloe starred at him, then glanced at the floor before sighing and slowly heading back.

"Sorry," she spoke.

"Apology accepted," Jack spoke.

"Just something made me remember him," she spoke looking at the floor."It's alright to remember you know.""It hurts," Chloe said. "I've lost them both."

"Always remember I'm here though Chloe.""It's weird," Chloe said smiling slightly with a tear in her eye. She looked up into the clouded sky. "Sometime I imagine he's still alive. Travelling the sky's. but he's not happy. He's lost. Sometime's the feelings so strong I swear he still is alive." she scratched ideally at her bracelet on her wrist. "But then the feeling's gone again."

Jack sat just watching the girl as she struggled with her feelings. "I thought It was getting easier, but every once and a while…I'm sorry," she spoke.

"Why?" Jack asked. "You don't need to be sorry for anything," he said standing.

"You must get fed up of me being upset.""Chloe I knew this was part of what I would take on. I don't care when you cry, or when you laugh, or when you're angry because I love you and care about and I made a promise to your father."

Jack took her in his arms and they stayed still for a moment. "I miss him," Chloe said a tear slipping down her face."I know," he said holding the back of her head. "JACK!" Chloe screamed pushing him back. She saw the creature again running across the street. And just like that it was gone.

"No point chasing it," Jack spoke. "They're too quick. Let's head to the lake."

When they arrived at the foot of the lake it all looked normal except police tape stretch all around it and warning sides that it had been poisoned. Signs telling people not to let their dogs swim. Fish where lying on the banks dead, no ducks dawned it's surface, it looked still…perfectly normal…but no life was on it. "Come on," Jack said ducking under the tape."Excuse me," shouted a man behind them. "Excuse me, you can't go in there." Chloe turned around to see a police officer running towards them. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his Torchwood ID.

"Sorry," spoke the man. "Do you work with Gwen?" he spoke. Jack looked at Chloe and then back to the man."For a matter of fact I do.""Core, Torchwood!" he spoke excitedly. "But why have you brought your…""Daughter," Jack spoke. "It shouldn't take a second. I'll make sure she stays away," Jack spoke. "Just be careful. That stuff's toxic. Melted the plastic. We can't send divers in or anything," he spoke.

"Thanks for the warning," Jack spoke before ducking under the tape with Chloe on his tale."Tell Gwen I said hi, tell her Andy says hi.""Will do," Jack said without evening turning around, barely registering his words. The walked part way around the perimeter of the lake."Looks like kids use this patch," Jack said pointing to the empty cans of cheap larger and bottles of cider. "I bet they where here when it happened," Jack thought. Chloe looked out over the lake.

"Who could have done such a thing? It seems weird." She sniffed the air. "Jack, that smell," she spoke. "It's familiar."

Jack sniffed the air."I don't recognise it," he spoke. She continued sniffing. "It's not a poison…no….not intentionally. I've smelt it somewhere else…" she walked forward breathing in deeply and closing her eyes. "I just can't place it," she said angrily at herself.

"Jack," Jack's Bluetooth buzzed. "We need you back at the base ASAP."

"Copy that Tosh." He tapped his ear once more. "Ianto back at the SUV, now!"

Chloe and Jack half walked, half sprinted back to the car. Ianto had beaten the back. Chloe jumped in the back and buckled up.

Ianto reported that no one had any memory of what had happened, just as the police reports had said. He said they had all seemed distracted, like they where thinking about something else, or couldn't concentrate for a long time. Chloe jumped out of the car as it came to a stop.

"Owen wants you in the lab," Gwen spoke as they approached. They all headed down there where Tosh and Owen where already. Chloe walked in then spun around and walked out.

"Not something I need to see," she said only having glimpsed a half open chest. Ianto saw her turn around and headed back outside. She didn't notice he had followed until she was sat down at Jack's desk staring at the artefacts."Are you alright?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah didn't want to see a dead guy," Chloe stated. "I can deal with a lot, but if I don't need to…"

"I meant earlier. You where upset.""Don't worry Jack's already interrogated me, no thanks to you," she bit before regretting it.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"Me to, I shouldn't have said that," she said looking up at him apologetically. "I was upset about my father," Chloe spoke. "Just something reminded me of him. That's all," she spoke. "I need some fresh air," she said grabbing her jacket off the side of the chair and standing up. "Want to come?" she asked with a grin as she put her jacket on. "They're probably be a while anyway," she added. Ianto smiled. They headed up through the front way - as Jack called it, rising on a slab into the air until they where at the foot of the water feature. Chloe inhaled deeply before stepping off. "Ianto?"

"Hmm," he replied.

"You never ask any questions," she spoke. Ianto laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been here three months and every single one of them have asked me about my past, where I from etc. but you never have.""It's none of my business," he spoke. "And you won't tell me anyway, you don't know the other." Chloe gave him a puzzled look."Amazing what you pick up from just handing out tea and coffee." Chloe grinned.

Ianto received a message of Jack as they walked. He informed them that the body had been found by the police the night before. The police had kept it a secret, meaning it had taken Toshiko a little longer to discover it. She'd had it sent straight to the lab when she found out. Owen was currently doing an autopsy and it would take a while longer.

"I know one thing about you Chloe," Ianto spoke. "You're not your average teenage girl. Although you do have temper tantrums to match a teenager." Chloe grinned at Ianto's comment.

"So what do you think about this whole situation?" Ianto asked. "Your wise and powerful Chloe."

"I don't know," she said biting her lip. "It seems very odd. A position lake, so dead guys, people with no memory, it's all very weird."

"Who poisons a lake?" Ianto thought aloud. "Weird way to get a kick."

Chloe stood up. "You wouldn't poison a lake for no reason," she said her mind suddenly realising. "They didn't mean to poison it. It was an accident," she said turning and running."I know what that smell was," she said shouting to Ianto who was stood standing at the railings wondering what on Earth was going on with the girl. Chloe sprinted as fast as she could back across the plaza. She didn't even know whether Ianto was following.

"Jack, jack, I know what that smell is," Chloe said talking very fast.

"Wo, slow down," Jack said. "Slowly."

"The, the, smell, I know what it is," she said barely loosing speed. "Why would an alien come here a poison a lake? Why?""That's one of the things we're trying to work out. But it is very odd."

"Exactly. We're thinking about this in the wrong light. We're going around trying to find out why they did it. What caused them to do such a thing? But the answers much simpler then that.""I don't understand," Jack said folding his arms. "Look, the substance. I've smelt it before. I kept thinking where have I smelt a poison like that before and I couldn't pin point it. But it's because I was thinking it was a poison. It's not!"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"It's never been used as a poison. Mainly because on most planets it wouldn't cause this much harm. But is used by the Detherin people as a fuel. Like oil, or petrol.""Fuel?"

"For spaceships Jack!"

"So you mean they came to Earth and poured a couple of crates of fuel into a lake for nothing.""Jack think about it?"

Jack stood there looking at her. "Are you trying to say that there's a ship crashed in that lake."

"The officers said it themselves. They haven't been able to send divers in."Jack grinned. "Good work Chloe!" he said patting her on the shoulder as he walked by to a computer Chloe followed just as Ianto entered the room."Sorry Ianto," Chloe said looking at the red cheeked man."What did you do to Ianto?" Jack asked.

"The think the best term would be abandoned sir," he smiled. "So why where you in such a rush then Chloe?" he asked.

"Chloe has figured out what caused the lake to become poisonous. Or at least she thinks it correct. I'm checking now."

Jack narrowed down onto the lake, frame by frame the picture got closer and closer to the area until a Birdseye view of the lake was on screen. "Now let's scan the lake," Jack said. "Gotta love alien technology," Jack commented about the scanner that was wired up to the computer that could scan some areas from miles away. A blue light skimmed across the screen like a photocopier. Something flashed on the screen and then pin pointed even. "There," Jack said pointed, then an image appeared. Just a blue outline.

"A ship!" Chloe called.

"What's all the racket?" Owen asked as he came out of the lab.

"We found out what poisoned the lake," Jack grinned. "A alien ship crashed and the fuel must have leaked."

"Still doesn't explain the dead guy and the memory loss.""Well maybe these aliens don't want to be found," Gwen spoke as she walked down from one of the rooms upstairs with Tosh.

"And the dead guy? If they can wipe memories, why go and kill someone?"

"So he's human?" Chloe asked. "As human as you or I," Owen commented back. Chloe grinned at Jack.

"We could do with the records from the ship. See what it was doing, why it crashed," Jack spoke. "We can use the water bot. I think it can withstand the toxicity of the water.""What's that?" Chloe asked. "It's like a very small submarine. As small as a remote control car. We can control it from here."

"We need someone to go put it in the lake."

"Please," Gwen said with a grin. "I've been stuck in the office all day," she nodded. "Owen go with her," Jack spoke.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOnce Owen and Gwen had reached the side of the lake and had set up the water bot the others huddle around a screen in the office. Tosh sat at the controls."Okay, place it in the water, but we careful. Don't let the water splash you," Tosh commented. Chloe watched as the water line covered the screen until the camera was submerged in the water.

"Right, here we go," Tosh said using almost a joy stick to direct in through the water. She had a small map of the lake in the top left hand corner and a red dot marked where the bot was and the blue outline of the ship was marked out as well.

Slowly the bot moved through the water, then through the merky water a dark object appeared. It grew clear."There's the beauty," Jack said clapping his hands together in excitement. Chloe grinned ear to ear.

Tosh searched around the outside and found and open hole in the ship where the door was. She floated the bot inside and they all stared at the screen as it showed the water filled ship. Jack pointed on the screen o the main controls.

"Can you connect it up to that?" he asked.

"I can do anything," Tosh grinned. It took 10 minutes before they had established a link and Toshiko began downloading the information. Jack ran towards his desk as Tosh sent it directly to him. Chloe followed him standing behind him."Here we go. Ship S1808J19H89 from the planet Shert, bound for Trilope delta 2.""That's a convict colony," Chloe spoke. "A prison," she added. "The aliens that escaped, they're prisoners.""That may explain the dead guy," Jack replied.

"But why kill one person when you can just get ride of their memory," Chloe replied.

"Good point," Jack replied.

"Jack, come in Jack!" shouted a panicked voice in Jack's ear. Chloe's face become worried. "Jack are you there!?" shouted Gwen."I'm here," Jack said standing up his fingers pressed to the Bluetooth headset on his ear. "Owen was just attacked by a man, he's fine though. I managed to kick the guy in the head when he was off guard. He's unconscious too."

"Good work, bring him in."

A while later they had a dark haired man sat cuffed to the chair in the interrogation room. Chloe watched through an old one way mirror as Jack sat across the table from him. Owen sat next to him. Ianto stood besides Chloe. There was silence. Jack sat there with his arms folded. Even though Jack's back was to Chloe she knew he had that grin on his face. It was sinister and made you know he was in control.

"So, are you going to tell us the truth?" Jack asked but only silence responded.

"Let me then," Jack spoke. "You where being transported to a convict planet. You didn't like the idea of spending the rest of your years living in hell and you and you're little friends decided you wanted to get the hell out of there.""You don't understand!" the man cried out. "Try me!"

"We where being sent there for the pettiest crimes in the world. Trilope delta 2 is a work planet. Mining minerals and fuel. They send convicts there because no one in their right mind with go there. But crime is almost diminished in this part of the galaxy so they send you there for small reasons, even no reason.""Do you expect me to believe that?" Jack asked.

"I beg of you, please. Why whole life is ruined! All I did was try and stand up for someone who spoke out against the Government about this and they convict me of treason."

Jack starred at him, then turned to look at Chloe and Ianto.

"But what about the dead man," Owen asked.

"I no nothing about a dead man," the man replied."We found him dead with head wounds.""That's nothing to do with us.""What about the memory lose of residents.""We had to convince them that we where part of the community. We're trying to hide among them. They're only unconscious for a little while, they forget a few hours. Then they're fine. Except we didn't know how many people had seen us. So we had to wipe the memory of the whole area."

"That explains the pub then," Jack commented.

"We didn't realise you where outside," the man added. "We realise it as a gas, but it only works inside and it doesn't last long. A few seconds."

"How many are there of you?" Owen asked.

"Three, me another male and a female. Please we just want to go unnoticed. I plead with you," he look liked he was going to try.

"We can't harbour you here," Jack commented.

"Please, I beg you, please."

"Sorry," Jack said standing and exciting the room. Owen followed. They all met in the board room to talk it threw.

"So, what do we do?" Jack asked.

"We can't send them back," Chloe spoke. "They obviously didn't do anything.""More like we can't send them back because we don't have the technology to send them back," Owen spoke.

"Why don't we just let them blend in?" Gwen spoke. "Let them live out their lives. We can keep an eye on them."

"I don't know," Jack spoke. "They've already caused problems. And we still have a dead guy on our hands. Can we completely trust them? They are convicts.""But you heard what they said," Chloe replied. "Chloe how are we suppose to know if they're telling the truth. Many criminals will tell lies to get them out of a sticky situations.""Takes one to know one hey Jack," Chloe said bitterly. The room went silent. They others didn't understand as Jack stared at Chloe.

"Ouch," he spoke. Chloe ducked her eyes, feeling a sick sting of guilt. She hadn't meant it. She was just frustrated. She stood up and walked out of the room. She ran down the stairs and gave the wall a few good kicks with her shoe. She scrunched up her nose at the pain before slapping her hands against the wall. Why did she always do that? Why did she always screw things up? She'd hurt Rose even though she'd actually liked her, even if she'd didn't admit it! She'd hurt Ianto and probably everyone else on the team. Now she was tearing at Jack as if she where a Lion devouring dinner.

She watched from downstairs as the others filled out of the room and down the staircase. They passed her without talking. Chloe stared up at the boardroom as Jack came out. He looked down, their eyes meeting. No expression on his face, maybe slightly anger, she wasn't sure. He stayed there moment before walking back into the boardroom. She took the hint and slowly stamped up the steps, her eyes slow. He sat with one leg lifted off the floor on the table with his arms folded. Chloe couldn't look straight at him.

"We've been contacted by another ship wanting to come collect the convicts. I've said they could."

"You can't, let them" Chloe barked the rage returning. "To late," Jack spoke. "I've made my decisions. I've given them the location, then they're coming to collect the one here."

"You have no right Jack.""No, no I don't. But I have to do my job to protect the people of Earth. It's not our business. For all I know the planet could have sailed a full attack on Earth if we didn't let them have those people back."

"You could have said you knew nothing about it," Chloe growled.

"No." He paused. "No I couldn't have."

"What makes you the boss Jack?" Chloe bit. Jack sat there looking at the angered girl. "Let it out. Go on Chloe. Say what's inside," he spoke. Chloe felt angered, frustrated. Electricity flowed through her body, boiling every inch of her. "You don't deserve the right to choose whether they go back or not. Maybe they should take you as well. You lied to me Jack. You lied to me and my father and Rose. You're not better then a rotten criminal."

Chloe said. She felt the wet as it ran down her cheeks. Jack stood there, he didn't waver.

"You don't love me Jack. You don't care but anything else but yourself." she wanted him to get angry. Why wasn't he angry. "You'll never be anything better then a primal," she screamed. "NEVER!"

She stood there panting. But he just sat there calm."Why aren't you getting angry?" she screamed and sobbed at the same time. "Be angry at me Jack, be angry! Why aren't you angry?" she felt the sobs taking hold, she couldn't help but cry her heart out. "Come here," Jack said gently standing up and taking hold of the sobbing child. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. "Why aren't you angry Jack?" a small voice said. He didn't reply as he held her sobbing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe awoke startled that she had fallen asleep, jack's arms where wrapped around her as he sat in the chair in the board room. She felt her heavy eyes. She felt the sickness inside her."I'm sorry," she spoke. "I'm sorry.""I know," he replied softly. She moved out of his grip and walked away, her head bowed.

"I didn't mean it. It's just, I felt like I was going insane. The pain hurt today, because…"

"Another year?" Jack asked. Chloe nodded. "The years have fallen away, but I still remember her. And this is the first time Dad hasn't been here. The first time I haven't had him here to remember her. I can't believe how long it's been since she died. But how did you know?"

"Something you're Dad said," he replied.

"I'm sorry, I tried to burry my head. But I guess I can never forget the anniversary of my mothers death."

"I know," Jack said standing and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I forgave you a long time Jack. I promise you that," she said staring into Jack's eyes. "You have given everything to protect me. You could have got stuck trying to rescuing me. You might have be separated from Torchwood forever. But you still came looking.""I made a promise Chloe. And I'll keep it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe watched as one of the soldiers marched the sobbing man out of the hub.

"Thank you," spoke the man who had introduced himself as Lenerk in charge of transport. "We couldn't have done it without you.""What did they do?" Chloe asked. Lenerk looked at the girl,"They are criminals.""What did they do to deserve that title?" Chloe asked looking him straight in the eye.

"The spoke out against the Government. They are terrorists."

"Oh," Chloe spoke feeling no clearer about whether they really deserved to be sent to prison. She walked off at this and sat down at her computer. She sent a quick email to Cameron who was currently on holiday in New Zealand before just sitting back in her chair, swinging it around a few times before just swirling side to side.

"We never did find out if they killed that man," Owen spoke. "Maybe it was just a coincidence," Chloe heard Gwen replied.

Jack came into the room where Chloe was sat.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "I'll be okay."

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Jack asked. "I don't know," Chloe spoke. "But I guess, If I trust you, then you did," she replied.

Jack stood up to exit.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I trust you."

The two smiled at each other.


	9. Just a Feeling

A Rubik's CuBe twisted expertly in Chloe's hands. "That's amazing," spoke Ianto watching the colours forming together.

"What solving a Rubik's Cube?" Owen jabbed at Ianto. "I know loads of people who can do that."

"Yes but do you know any who can do it with their eyes closed," Ianto noted. Owen paused for a second. "A few."

"Done," spoke the girl handing the cube back to Ianto and grinning ear to ear. He took the cube and walked to where Owen was currently working at his desk. "But did any of them solve one of these babies," Ianto said placing the cube on his desk. Owen peered at the cube. It was larger then the ones that where frequently seen on the shops. "That's a 5x5x5," Ianto spoke.

"Alright Baby Einstein…" spoke Owen standing up and walking over to where Chloe was sat with her feet resting on the desk, her hands knitted together with a satisfied smile on her face. "…try this," he said placing a simple 3x3x3 cube on the table. Chloe frowned at first, not saying a word, before she lifted the object off the table. She turned it in her hands slowly. Before she even began twisting the pieces around she placed it back on the table and sighed. "Owen. Don't insult me," she said. Owen smirked.

"What's the matter too hard for you?" he grinned.

"No, but we both know that you've taken it apart and put it back together in an unsolvable way," she grinned. Owen smirked again before he headed out of the office with his dodgy cube. Jack came in just as the man was leaving.

"Feet!" he spoke not looking up from the wad of paper in his hands. Chloe sighed and took her feet off the desk. At this moment Jack lifted his eyesight. "And out of my chair," he added. Chloe grinned before she stood up and wondered around the other side of the table. She sat in the other chair before holding her hands on the table and resting her chin upon them. "What's happening dude?" she asked.

"The usual," Jack spoke. "Lots of sighting of various creatures, problem is most are from crazy weird people," Jack noted as he sat down in his chair still studying the paper.

"And most are them are still probably true," Chloe added. "This is Cardiff."

"I know," he spoke. Jack sighed before he placed the paper down on the table. Placing his palms together he rested his elbows on the table and smiled at the small girl. "And how is young Chloe on this fine day."

"B - O - R - E - D," she spelt out. "With an exclamation mark," she added. "Ianto tried his best to entertain me with a Rubik's Cube."

"Ah!"

"Exactly," she replied.

"You ever been flying?" Jack asked curiously. Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You know proper flying. Not TARDIS…" he paused for a moment suddenly realising what he had said. Chloe's gaze dropped. "Sorry," he spoke.

"No, don't worry. I don't want to stop forgetting remember," she grinned. "So, flying?" she grinned.

Jack, being Jack had managed to sort out a craft for the afternoons excursion. "It's not exactly going to be that exciting compared to battling Dalek's and what not but hey," he spoke grinning.

"Since when can you fly an aeroplane?" Chloe inquired as the pair got out of the SUV in a large open field.

"Air force remember," he spoke.

"Yeah, but…"

"No butts young lady. Unless they're from sexy gentleman," Jack wiggled an eyebrow. "Sorry," he grinned as he saw Chloe's face in reaction. "Just trust me. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you," he spoke. "I made a deal." the pair towards a small craft twenty meters away. A young man wrapped in a black jacket stood waiting by it. "Now that's what I'm talking about," Jack beamed as he got nearer.

"Jack!" Chloe wined.

"Sorry." The pair approached the young man who smiled at the two.

"Nice day for flying," he beamed.

"Yes indeed," Jack said taking the relevant items off the man. Without another word the man turned away and headed towards a large building.

"Security's tight," Chloe joked.

"Well, when you're me, you can pretty much ask for anything and get no questions asked."

He pulled open the door of the aeroplane for Chloe to hop in. There was only just enough space for the pair to board. "Tight fit," Chloe spoke. Jack bit his lip deciding his next comment would have been highly inappropriate. He began expertly tapping the instruments as Chloe clipped herself in.

"What does this button…" she reached out in a joking manner.

"Don't you dare young lady," Jack scolded as he adjusted one of the instruments. A few minutes later Jack was ready to go.

"Let's hit the skies," he spoke. He radio'd in asking for clearance before turning the craft towards the long stretch of tarmac. The plane bumped and rocked over the ground. "Here we go," he spoke lining up and pushing the accelerator down. The plane began to pick up spread. Chloe felt both her hearts beats begin to quicken in pace. Slowly they began lifting into the sky over the field, and the next, the features of the landscape growing smaller. "Pretty neat huh?" Jack grinned. Chloe starred out of the window watching the land pass by them.

"It's no TARDIS," she smiled back at Jack. "But it is pretty neat."

The pair glided through the sky for some time. "Does it still hurt?" Jack spoke.

"Hmm?" Chloe asked turning her attention to him. She starred into his eyes. "Sometimes. Not as much now. Sometimes I have a memory of him and I laugh," she added. "But sometimes it still hurts."

Jack turned back to watch the horizon. "We better be heading back soon."

"Thanks Jack," Chloe randomly said.

"For what?"

"This…everything," she added. The plane began to turn more sharply as Jack began homing in on the airport. Just then the radio crackled sharply. "Craft 398 we have an urgent message for you. We're patching it through now." The unknown voice disappeared in a crackle. Jack frowned as he looked at the instruments before his gaze shifted to Chloe. She shrugged back at him. "Jack!" boomed Owen's voice. "Jack, can you stop your jolly little flight and get here now, we've got a murderous alien on the loose in the City centre."

"We'll be down in 5 minutes"

"Kind of need you now," Owen spoke.

"And we're kind of 2000ft up," Jack bit back.

"Just hurry up," the radio cut out.

Jack turned the plane on one for bank before dropping the speed of the engines. The plane began heading closer towards the runway and within minutes they where grounded and racing for the car.

The SUV screeched around a corner and came to a quick hult. Jack bundled out of the car. "Stay here," he shouted back at Chloe who had already unclipping herself.

Chloe looked up annoyed. "What?" Jack halted, almost hopping from one foot to another, anxious to get to the rest of his team.

"Stay here, it could be anything. You could get hurt," she shouted before he began running again.

"No," Chloe said pushing the door open and pursuing Jack. Jack ground to a holt again. "Get back in the car," he spoke as the girl began dashing past him. "Arghh, Chloe," he said as he began running again. "I haven't got time for this," he said as he pursued the girl. He grabbed at her shoulder as she rounded another corner. "Chloe…" he stopped and starred at the scene in front of him.

"Jack," Gwen shouted from down the road. She was perched behind a mail box her gun pointed straight at the creature between him and her. Jack saw the other figures of his team, all hiding behind what they could. "Watch out," shouted Owen as the creature raised a razor sharp clawed hand. He dodged the 7ft creature, diving for the floor. "Chloe," Jack shouted as he watched the creature turn for her. Chloe stood stock still before ducking at the last second. The creature missed by inches. The girl hit the floor and rolled a few times on her side in a bid to escape. The creature grabbed at her shirt before pulling her clean away from the floor. She dangled a few feet off the ground. A bang sent off. "Don't fire," Jack ordered. "You might hit her," he almost screamed. He creature lifted it's other clawed hand once more. Chloe wiggled widely in a terrified panic before covering her arms over her face. Jack dived onto the back of the alien trust a large boot into it's side. Instinctively the creature let go of Chloe causing her to fall heavily to the ground in a heap. Jack had a brief second to realise the girl didn't move and feared for her. Before he had much more time to think the creature swung it's weight in one direction making Jack had to cling on desperately. "Now, shoot, now," he spoke. Owen nodded at Gwen before they both let off a clip of bullets each. The creature screamed in pain before it fell to the ground along with Jack. Owen and Gwen rushed forward in a swarm. "Ianto I need a vehicle here asap," Owen shouted down his radio. He kept his gun poised on the creature making a judgement whether it was dead or not before he dropped to the floor and pressed a hand to Chloe's neck. "She's alive," he spoke. Gwen headed to the still Jack.

"Jack?" she starred at the bullet hole through his coat, a large bloody patch had spread around it. "Jack!" she spoke panicked. The man let out a sharp gasp and grabbed at Gwen. He took a few more breaths before he stood on uneasy legs. He stumbled towards Chloe.

"She's gonna be fine Jack," Owen spoke. Jack nodded before he allowed his legs to give way. He sat next to the girl for a moment as police sirens began to echo around the street. "We've gotta go," Owen spoke. "Where's Ianto?" Another car screeched around the corner and parked up next to the gang. The drivers door popped open revealing Ianto, his jacket missing and very panicked. "Quick get them in the car," Owen spoke lifting the limp girl off the ground and into the back seat of the car. Gwen and Ianto began helping Jack into the car. "I'm fine," he spoke.

"I'm pretty sure you almost died," Gwen spoke.

"I'm pretty sure I did," Jack replied with a grin.

Somewhere far away a man lifted his head from the task he was doing. A sudden feeling spread through him making his senses go wild. "No," he spoke, "it couldn't be." he shook his head trying to clear his mind. But as he continued working the sense grew stronger and stronger. "No," he shouted and threw down his device. He bounded on the floor before landing in a holt. He sat rubbing his head. "No, no, no," he shouted again before standing bolt up right. "It can't be!" he argued with himself before walking towards some controls. He stood fighting with his feelings for a moment. Would he dare allow himself to get whisked away in this feeling. Would he allow himself to believe that his one dream might actually be true. He didn't want to feel the pain again when he would inevitably realise that these feelings where just that. And yet his hands began to move over the controls and he allowed himself that one last chance.

Back in the hub Chloe began to come around slowly. She groaned at the bright lights. Jack stood arms folded, next to her patiently wafting.

"Urghh," she groaned again before trying to sit up

"Chloe," Jack spoke. "I could kill you sometimes," he said taking the girl in his arms. Chloe felt slightly startled, unsure of why she was there.

"What…happened?" she began before the memorise streamed back into her head. "Oh!" she spoke before rubbing her head and groaning loudly again. She allowed her head to sink back onto the bed. Jack sat by her side holding her hand. "Hey what's this," he said watching as something slipped from her wrist. He picked up the silver bracelet looking thing and turned it in his hands. The thing had broken on one side and slipped off. He peered at the flashing lights within. "Did your Dad give you this" he asked turning it. "I could probably fix it," he said realising it would be very sentimental.

"I…" began Chloe rubbing her head. "I don't know," she began. Her head felt all mixed up from being knocked out. "I think so…" she starred at the object knowing that she had been wearing it for a long time. It had always been there, she'd never questioned it. She rubbed at her wrist where it had been. She felt strangely naked without it. "Do you think you could fix it?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll take a look now. Are you alright to walk?" he asked. Chloe turned herself slowly and tested her legs on the floor. Jack took an arm supporting her.

"I'll be fine," she spoke taking a few tentative steps. The pair headed to his office. Gwen and Tosh' smiled as Chloe walked passed.

"Good to see the patients up," Owen spoke before flashing a bright light in Chloe's eyes in a very doctorish manor.

"I'm fine Owen!"

"And I'm a doctor so I get to say when you're fine," he spoke. "Now how's the head?"

"I dunno, funny feeling. Bit fuzzy and I have this weird…feeling."

"Can you elaborate more on 'weird feeling' please."

"I dunno…just weird. It's kind of familiar but not. It's like I know the feeling but haven't felt it for ages. And I don't know why," she spoke.

"Probably just going crazy from the bump on the head," Owen joked.

"Thanks!"

"I'm taking her to my office with me. I'll keep an eye on her," Jack spoke still helping her. He guided her to her unusual chair before heading around to his. He placed the small object on the table and reached for a few pieces of equipment. He began to fiddle with the hinge, tightening it.

"I think that should do it," he spoke. "Here," he said holding the bracelet out. "Hold out your wrist," he spoke. She watched as he clipped it on her wrist and suddenly the weird feeling was gone. And just like that a sense of loss rushed through her."

Far away the man looked up, he paused for a second and then hung his head. It was gone.

"Thanks Jack," she spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"I think it's just this bang to the head business," she spoke.

"If you want to rest, sleep on the couch over there,. I want to keep an eye on you."

"Alright mother hen," she spoke lifting herself from the chair. Jack began to stand ready to assist the girl. "Jack, I'm - FINE!" she said as she hobbled over to the couch. She rolled onto her side and closed her side. A moment later she heard Jack shuffle about and then footsteps. She was too tired to open her eyes but she sensed him nearing. Then she felt the comforting worth of a blanket being placed on her and a small kiss on her head. "You are such a mother," she spoke without opening her eyes. "Get some sleep!" he spoke back.

The man opened a door and walked out into the cold air. It had been a long time since he had been here. He peered out across the water. He wondered why he had continued his journey here. He realised the feeling had just been a feeling. It was his mind trying to make up some way for her still to be here. Still be alive. He felt like she had died again when that feeling had gone and scolded himself for every wishing she was still alive. And yet despite all that, here he was. He had continued his journey to where that feeling had told him. Despite the fact the feeling was gone, he was still stood here. He wondered why he was hurting himself like this. He leaned against the railings and lost himself in his thoughts as the day wondered past.

Chloe screamed and thrashed. Jack jumped from his seat towards the child. She began screaming wildly. Jack grabbed at the girl trying to hold her. "Chloe, it's me. It's Jack. Chloe you're dreaming."

Chloe's eyes flashed open in terror. "Jack, Jack, get it off me," she screamed.

"What!" Jack spoke. He grabbed at the blanket wondering if it was that. She continued crying and screaming. "Chloe what's the matter?" he asked very worried. Unconsciously she grabbed at her wrist pulling and tugging at the silver bracelet. Something deep inside of her willing the thing away. Jack noticed her struggle. "Hold on," he said grabbing at her wrist. "You'll hurt yourself." he fumbled with the hinge before it fell from her wrist. The girl stopped screaming and thrashing. She sat bolt upright, still and silent. "Chloe are you okay?" he asked. She stood slowly before she began running. She ran out of the office leaving a startled Jack behind. "Chloe!" he cried after her. He began running after her. Through the hub she went and onto the platform that lifted up and away into the sky. Jack missed her by seconds. "Chloe!" he shouted up after her. "Grr," he spoke unsure of what to do. He began running towards the second, longer, exit as the other members of the team watched startled. "What's going on?" Ianto asked.

"I don't know, she's acting…weird," he spoke.

Chloe began rising up out into the open. She stepped down onto the street her eyes gazing forward. She began running again, running so very hard. Across the plaza she went towards the edge where the water was. She had been there so many times. And then she stopped a short distance from the railings. The figure facing away from her. She starred at it, unable to believe and yet knowing this was reality. The took in his shape, the way he stood, everything about him. A sudden sense of fear washed through her. Scared that it wasn't him. Someone who just looked like him. Tears began rolling down her face. She couldn't move from her spot, to scared that she would just be heart broken when the wrong face turned around. Then the figures head lifted. He stood bolt up. She watched as his breath quickened in the way hers was. His shoulders rising and falling with his quickened breathing. His figure was frozen and scared. It was all to much for Chloe. Could it really be that this feeling was true. Was that feeling that she hadn't understood earlier really mean what she thought it meant. Her whole body began to shake and every last prayer said. Then almost inaudible. As quietly as a mouse, with shaking lips she spoke the smallest word.

"Dad?"

She watched the body absorb the words. He didn't move. Chloe felt a sudden chill in her body, the fear that he wasn't. And then he turned. The man with a tear stained cheek and eyes filled with the same hope the same fear. The man who had felt the same feeling and thought the same things. The man who thought that single word was just a whisper on the air. And there eyes met, and there hearts thundered away like never before.

"Chloe," the Doctor spoke as he rushed towards his daughter. Chloe began racing towards her father, the distance between them seemed so long. And as his arms wrapped around her she felt the world slip away. She felt her fears and her worries and her morning lost in his arms. She felt the Doctors arm holding her so tightly as she sobbed into his brown jacket. The Doctor pulled her back, his hands framing her face. "It's you, it's really you. You're alive," he spoke pulling her back into him. He lifted her into his arms, a hand resting on the back of her neck as she held her father like she was never going to let go again. Chloe felt uplifted inside as she allowed the tears to roll down her face. She felt empty and full and so tired and live. "Chloe you're alive," the Doctor laughed as he swung her around in such joy. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" he spoke almost dancing. He didn't care why, or how, he just cared that she was. And Chloe felt the same. It didn't matter for that moment. They where just there, together and both very much, alive!

To be CONTINUED…

AN: Thanks to all my readers who still read and love these stories. Sorry I don't update as much. I don't get nearly as much time as I use to but I will try and keep adding stories. The second one to this should be along shortly and then patching up all the other bits and pieces. This is not the end of the Torchwood stories. I might add in some that precede this story. I just felt like people would like to here this one. Thanks for all the messages and reviews they really are appreciated.


End file.
